¿Culpa de quién fue?
by Yamiko Madotsuki
Summary: Resumen: -"¿Cómo que desapareció?". "Ya no se ha vuelto a ver". "¿Qué habrá pasado?". "-Yo sé. Pero lo que haya pasado con mi maestro no saldrá de mi boca-". Ahora dos personas tendrán que enfrentar la consecuencias de sus actos cometidos en una fiesta de cumpleaños. RoChu vs. Kimchibun. M-preg.
1. El inicio

**Hola! Después de un tiempo, al fin vuelvo a publicar algo xD. Espero acabarlo y poderlo actualizar seguido. Espero les guste y me dejan sus reviews al respecto c:**

**Disclaimer: -Ni Hetalia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Himaruya-sensê, de ser lo contrario habría pangea a cada rato (?)**

Título: -¿Culpa de quien fue?

**Resumen: -"¿Cómo que desapareció?". "Ya no se ha vuelto a ver". "¿Qué habrá pasado?". "-Yo sé. Pero lo que haya pasado con mi maestro no saldrá de mi boca-". Ahora dos personas tendrán que enfrentar la consecuencias de sus actos cometidos en una fiesta de cumpleaños. RoChu vs. Kimchibun. M-preg.**

**Comentarios extra de la autora: -Por favor. Me harían un gran favor si no especulan. La verdad, no importa que tanto crean que pase porque nada será afirmado o negado... Porque ni yo sé xD**

**Capítulo uno: El inicio**

Uno puede llegar a tener varios problemas. De todo tipo. Y como nación suelen ser más fuertes.  
Simplemente, lo mejor que te puede pasar es que te digan que no a un tratado.

Mucho años, muchas heridas. Tanto físicas como emocionales. Guerras, ver a tu gente morir cada segundo, ver a tus héroes caer. Paz, ver cómo te unes con más naciones para un bien general, cómo se busca avanzar en una prosperidad.

Todo eso ya lo he vivido. Lo que nunca he vivido, y ni creí vivir fue una experiencia un tanto… "Especial"

Todo pasó hace aproximadamente siete años…

-¡Bien chicos! Gracias por asistir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Recuerden, puede comer, tomar y hacer lo que les plazca ¡Yo invito! –Resonó una voz por todo el recinto. Muchas voces hicieron coro de aprobación y, tal como dijo el anfitrión, hicieron su desastre correspondiente

Hoy celebraban el cumpleaños de la nación más ruidosa y ególatra de Norteamérica. Exacto. La fiesta de cumpleaños de los Estados Unidos de América.  
Como siempre, fueron invitados todos los países que consideraba sus amigos y aliados para pasar un rato agradable con todos estos.

La fiesta comenzó apenas y terminó el anuncio. La música, la convivencia, las risas… Nada se hizo esperar.

Todo pasó sin ningún altercado (Sorprendente para todo el mundo que Inglaterra no hiciera algún desastre estando ebrio). A pesar de que muchos tuvieron que lidiar con sus compañeros o hermanos en un estado parecido a la nación británica nada salió mal… O eso pensaban.

A la mañana siguiente una de las naciones, las más longeva de ellas, despertó en su casa con tremendo dolor de cabeza, cansancio y ganas de no hacer nada en todo el día. O sea el pobre estaba crudo*.

-Buenos días maestro. Le traigo un desayuno, espero no haya amanecido tan mal – Una suave y dulce voz habla desde la puerta de la habitación mientras recorre esta con una bandeja en mano. Una figura femenina, de cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura adornado con broches florales y su típica vestimenta rosa y blanco, se sienta en la cama después de dejar la bandeja en la mesita de noche

-¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí? –Preguntó con voz ronca la figura en la cama mientras se sentaba en esta aún con los ojos cerrados, pues la luz lastimaba sus ojos y cabeza

-Lo traje después de encontrarlo muy mal en el patio trasero del salón donde fue la fiesta. Después de traerlo acá a su casa me decidí quedar por si algo se le ofrecía… -Ve con detenimiento al mayor pasando sus ojos por la piel expuesta de este –Maestro ¿Se encuentra usted bien? Quiero decir… ¿Se siente bien exceptuado la resaca? – Su voz no pudo detonar otra cosa que no fuera preocupación

-Ahora que lo mencionas… -Se talla un poco los ojos antes de abrirlos de a poco- Me duele mucho la espalda, más de lo normal…Como si me hubiera pegado con algo, o alguien me hubiera golpeado… -Se arquea un poco moviendo sus brazos hacia atrás, comprobando que, en efecto, tenía un dolor de espalda horrible- Y mis piernas… Siento como si hubiera hecho ejercicios complejos de yoga sin haber calentado… -

Taiwán, que era el nombre de la nación que cuidaba del mayor, bajó su mirada a sus piernas, pensando si lo que cree es verdad o solo se imaginó todo lo que según ella vio –"A fin de cuentas también andaba algo ebria, pero el maestro…" –

-Tai… ¿Qué pasó ayer? –Su pregunta hace que la chica voltee, viendo como el chino se revisaba el cuerpo- Ando moreteado y además ¿Por qué me desnudaste? –China, la nación que ahora se encuentra algo enferma, aún no despertaba de todo por lo que no veía bien la condición de su cuerpo

-Lo deje así porque… -Se quedó callada unos segundos. La verdad creyó haberlo acostado solo con el pantalón- "Entonces no lo soñé…"- Abrió un poco sus ojos y luego negó con cierta fuerza- Maestro, no sé con exactitud lo que ocurrió con usted. Solo tengo especulaciones e ideas de lo poco que vi, solo no se altere… -Toma un poco de aire al ver la cara de duda en el mayor- Ayer cuando fui a buscarlo porque Hong Kong estaba actuando de la misma forma que Inglaterra junto con él, no lo encontré por ningún lado. Cuando decidí ir a buscarlo al patio trasero y salí me empecé a marear, pero lo que pude alcanzar a ver fue a alguien viniendo hacía a mí que no distinguí hasta que se me acercó más. Era Rusia y se veía un tanto preocupado y apurado. No le di mucha importancia. Cuando lo divisé, lo vi acostado en el piso, tosiendo… Emm… Sucio… -Le hizo señas con su mano las partes que decía que estaban sucias, haciendo entender que su estómago había hecho de las suyas- Y con la ropa echa un nudo*-

La nación mayor vio con vergüenza a su hermana. Mirada que no duró por mucho pues la desvío al saber que lo había visto en un estado tan deplorable- Lo siento, aru. No creí que fuera acabar tan mal… -

-No se preocupe –Le sonríe. Le daba mucha ternura el saber que el mayor estaba realmente avergonzado. Tanto que sacó su tic verbal – Y bueno… - Continuó con el relato- Lo que se me ocurrió hacer fue quitarle su camisa y traerlo aquí –Pone un dedo en su boca fijando su vista a un punto para hacer memoria- Pero cuando iba de salida me encontré con Corea que estaba un poco más subido que yo*. O eso parecía. A pesar de que lo ignoré nos siguió y de hecho está durmiendo en el piso en la sala –Y sí, eso lo habla de forma literal- Cuando llegamos lo traje aquí –Señala la habitación- Y fui por una toalla para limpiarlo un poco porque aún seguía sucio, tanto de tierra como de… Eso, y después me fui a la habitación de invitados…- Es interrumpida

-¿Entonces me desvestiste para poderme limpiar? –Ve con algo de asco su cabello –"¡Tengo que bañarme pero en ya!"-

-De hecho yo no lo hice, le había dejado el pantalón puesto, pero… -Desvía la mirada para saber si era correcto decir "su sueño" - … Verá, no sé si pasó o solo lo soñé. Pero me desperté a las horas para ir por agua, cuando fui no vi a Corea en la sala, donde lo había dejado, pero oía algo. No le di importancia. Cuando regresé, antes de entrar a mi habitación, oí una puerta abriéndose. Cuando voltee, juré ver a Corea salir de aquí… -Cruza sus brazos y cierra los ojos- Definitivamente lo debí soñar… -Asiente convencida

En cambio, China, bajó su mirada a su regazo, pensando y tratando de recordar. Pero no podía. Solo recordaba el haber sido inducido por el mexicano a tomar de su bebida junto con Japón –"¿Él estará igual?" – Cerró sus ojos para seguir recordando.

Se sentía mal, muy mareado. Se levantó y salió del recinto a tomar aire… Mala idea. Lo puso peor. Recuerda haberse recargado en un árbol, cerró los ojos y…

-Voy a tomar un baño, aru… -Se levantó, así sin más, un tanto apurado. Importándole poco que la chica estuviera ahí. Al llegar, se encerró en el baño y abrió el grifo –Recuerdo haber visto a Rusia, pero… -Volvió a cerrar sus ojos. No recuerda que pasó, solo recuerda que alguien le dijo algo, luego tosió y ese alguien se fue. Luego que era arrastrado –"Debió ser cuando Tai me trajo"- Luego recordó que tocaba algo suave. El otro recuerdo fue que después se sintió pesado, muy pesado y después… -"Desperté…"-

Al poco rato, y después de quemarse el cerebro buscando esas lagunas mentales, salió del baño. Se sentó en su cama, la cual estaba tendida, y vio la bandeja que le había traído Taiwán –"Creo que nadie sabrá lo que pasó"- Pensó con algo de pesar antes de agarrar la sopa que había en la bandeja comiéndola lentamente pues aún estaba algo resentido por lo de ayer.

En eso, por inercia, baja la vista de nuevo a su cuerpo. Viendo, ahora sí, que los "moretones" en realidad eran… -"¡Pero qué fue lo que hice ayer, aru!"-

~Mientras tanto~

-Te lo pido como los amigos que somos. No digas nada. Sé que no fue bueno hacerlo, pero mi impulso me ganó. Espero no haberle hecho daño –Se oyó de esa voz como lo último lo decía con preocupación y tristeza

-¡No hay pedo!* Es más, hasta creí que lo había alucinado –Se ríe de forma muy abierta- Y no te preocupes. Cuando te fuiste a buscarle ayuda vi como llegaba su hermana y se lo llevaba. Pero con el daño… -Se encoje de hombros haciendo una mueca de "no sé"- Eso es algo que no se sabrá hasta que despierte –Se acerca a la nación alta y le da unos golpecitos en el hombro- Quiero que me prometas algo güey. No vuelvas a hacer eso. Si se entera quien sabe cómo te tratará ¡Eres su vecino! Y llevarse mal con el vecino es muy tedioso-

El aludido asiente en afirmación a la promesa antes de sonreírle a la nación latina de Norteamérica, que ahora no solo es su amiga, si no su confidente y su cómplice –Gracias por ayudarme –

-No hay de que Rusia… -

-¿Te encuentras bien? Desde que nos sentamos no has tocado tu desayuno –

-Tai… Me siento muy mal… -

-Si ya sé. Por eso quiero que desayunes primero para que trates de dormir otro poco, sentirte mejor y poder volver a tu casa –

-¡No me refiero a eso! –Soltó un tanto agitado, casi gritando, asustando a la menor – Lo siento… -Bajo su mirada y su tono de voz al ver lo que causó –Me refiero a que ya no podré ver a aniki a los ojos… -

Lo que dijo el coreano sacó completamente de onda a la taiwanesa -¿A qué te refieres Corea?-

-En la madrugada después de volver… -Mantuvo su mirada baja, no quería encarar a su hermana- Abusé de aniki…

***Crudo: - Resaca (No sé si esta palabra se conoce en todo país habla hispana... Pero en caso de que no, es lo mismo)**

***Echa un nudo: -Se refiere a que tenía la ropa desfajada, mal acomodada o a medio poner**

***Más subido que yo: -Refiriéndose a que el estado de un ajeno (en cuanto a borrachera) es mayor al propio**

***No hay pedo: -Expresión mexicana que refiere al "no hay problema", "no te preocupes", y así**

**No sabía si estas expresiones se conocen, pero no está de más ponerlas para cualquier cosa c:**

**¡Gracias por leer! No olviden sus reviews. Me encantaría saber sus opiniones c:**


	2. Oportunidad uno: Rusia

**Ay deosh! (?)**

**¡Es la primera vez que actualizo así de rápido! Pero también tengo las ideas bien claras, pero como siempre en desorden... si me tardo en actualizar es por que no sé acomodarlas xD**

Les agradezco mucho sus reviews. Ahorita después de publicar esto los iré a contestar n.n

Ahora sin más... Que empiece /o/

**Capítulo dos: Oportunidad uno: Rusia**

El silencio reinó en la habitación. No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, segundos, minutos, horas… El coreano aún se encontraba cabizbajo, no quería encarar a su hermana (la cual andaba con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía occidental).

Se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. No sabía que pasaría –"La regué…"*- Pensó con pesar mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos en señal de desesperación

-Entonces no lo soñé… -

-¿Eh? –Levantó la mirada encarando por primera vez después de todo ese lapso a la taiwanesa. Esta, bajó su mirada haciendo memoria de todo lo ocurrido en la madrugada ¡Ahora todo tenía sentido! No podía creer lo despistada que fue… Bueno, también hay que tomar en cuenta que estaba aún con efectos de la fiesta y bastante somnolienta.

-Por qué… - Fue lo único que puso articular.

Aún se encontraba sorprendida. Tenía tantos pensamientos encontrados, pero al parecer el del enojo iba empezando a ganar terreno

-Impulso –Dijo casi en un susurro, aún se sentía como perro con la cola entre las patas –Me levanté y empecé a vagar por la casa, la verdad no sé qué estaba buscando o por qué lo hice. Solo sé que cuando menos me di cuenta estaba en la habitación de aniki y… bueno… -Volvió a bajar su mirada, pensando, tratando de recordar, cómo fue que empezó todo

-Te aprovechaste de él estando vulnerable… -Levanta su mirada de nuevo mientras su voz va creciendo de tono -¡¿Cómo te atreviste?! –

-¡Me siento arrepentido! ¡Te lo juro! –

-Cuando maestro se entere… -

-¡No le digas nada! Por favor… -Suplicó alterado –No quiero que me rechace. No sabes lo difícil que ha sido ser siempre rechazado por alguien a…

-¡Pues aun así se enterará! –Lo interrumpe abruptamente- ¡Estará, ahora, en pocas condiciones de muchas cosas, pero cuando se recupere sacará cuenta de todo y te irá mal! –

No era que la chica fuera tan protectora del mayor. Simplemente que ella no le gustaba que fueran injustos con alguien. Y esto era más que una injusticia

El coreano observó su regazo totalmente triste, no pudo evitar que unas cuantas y pequeñas lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas. Estaba en extremo arrepentido, simplemente por el hecho de que si esa situación se hubiera dado de otra forma hubiera sido mejor. Mucho mejor.

Jugó con sus manos sollozando de vez en cuando. No lo podía evitar. En estos momentos le hubiera gustado saber cómo viajar en el tiempo para evitar lo que hizo

-Lo siento. En verdad lo siento… Perdóneme aniki… -Susurro con la voz quebrada como si el afectado hubiera estado enfrente de él en estos momentos

Taiwán suspiró pesado mientras se sobaba la frente –"No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto…"- Se levantó de su puesto y se colocó junto al chico abrazándolo

-No le diré nada… -Le dice de la forma más suave que pudo, buscando consolarlo –No lo haré solo si me prometes algo-

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –Habló con la voz aún quebrada

-Que tú se lo digas y le des tus razones-

-¡Pero si hago eso es capaz que me golpea y me regresa de una patada a Seúl! –

-No si le dices las razones. Se molestará contigo, de eso no hay duda. Pero eres su familia – Sonríe a este dándole apoyo – Y recuerda que lo menos que quiere es que nos separemos más de él de lo que ya lo estamos haciendo-

…

Al fin era otro día. China se levantaba de su cama ya mejor y revitalizado. Y claro ¿Quién no? Después de dormir casi todo el día y que no te levantes más que para comer lo que tu hermana te lleva… Quien fuera él…

Por supuesto, esta mañana ya no había nadie en su casa, por lo que tuvo tiempo de arreglar su inmueble, arreglarse él, desayunar y hacer todo lo que cotidianamente hacía en las mañanas.

En la tarde se dirigió con su jefe, pues estaba programada una reunión con Rusia

-¡Privet China! – Saludo el euroasiático con ánimo cuando vio llegar al representante de China

-Ni hao –Saludo así sin más. Y no era por ser grosero. Pero tenía que llegar primero con su jefe y al rubio se lo encontró en el lobby, por lo que solo saludo de lejos y se fue casi corriendo

Por su parte, Rusia suspiró un poco decaído –"¿Se habrá enterado?" –Desde ayer tiene ese temor. Seguiría los consejos de su nación amiga, pero aún tenía el pesar de que este lo llegase a odiar y eso era lo último que quería

Desde siempre quiso que el asiático fuera algo más que solo un aliado o amigo –"Espero aun poder…" – Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el llamado de su jefe para pasar a la reunión.

Llegaron a la sala de juntas. Todo transcurrió con normalidad, los planes y tratados se firmaron, las relaciones se estrecharon y todo dio a su final. Los jefes se fueron varios minutos después para celebrar una cena diplomática. Las naciones, por supuesto, estaban invitadas, pero una de ellas tenía otros planes.

-China- El ruso se posó detrás del mencionado, haciéndolo sobre saltar. Estaba concentrado guardando sus cosas -¿Esta bien si te invito a cenar?-

-¿Eh? – Volteó a donde venía la voz algo dudoso. No esperaba que le fuera a ofrecer algo así, y la verdad aún no confiaba del todo en el ruso- … Esta bien-

Rusia levantó su mirada sonriendo ampliamente. Por tanto tiempo que el asiático tardo en responder estaba tomando todo ese silencio como una negación. Cosa que lo había desanimado hasta que escuchó la confirmación

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir? –Preguntó mientras veía como terminaba de acomodar sus cosas. El mayor lo pensó un poco, la verdad no sabía que podría ser bueno cenar.  
Después de pensarlo unos segundos opinó por un lugar muy básico para él

-Vamos al restaurante que está a unas cuadras de mi casa –Vio al menor esperando su aceptación

-Me parece muy bien. Me gusta mucho ese lugar – Claro que sabía a cuál se refería. A veces cuando venía de paseo a las tierras del milenario se paraba a ese lugar.

Ambos fueron al lugar mencionado. Una fondita muy sencilla pero con un ambiente tranquilo y agradable. Se comía muy bien y barato, sin mencionar que la comida estaba muy rica.  
Se dirigieron a las mesas del fondo para tener más espacio y privacidad, ya que aún era hora familiar y había varios niños en el lugar haciendo su escándalo.

-… No es por ser descortés y grosero, pero… -Habló después de mucho tiempo de estar ambos en silencio, uno incómodo para ser más exactos, que se prolongó hasta este momento- ¿Para qué me invitaste a comer a parte? Teníamos una cena con nuestros jefes y… -Fue interrumpido

-Quería pasar un rato a solas contigo -

Eso sorprendió más al mayor que la propuesta de la cena. Eso lo hizo tener un ápice de desconfianza mayor al que por sí ya tenía con el ruso. Y la forma tan tranquila y seria en la que le respondió daba a entender que no estaba bromeando. Era en serio.

-Me gustaría… Bueno, que nos podamos conocer como personas. Como países sabemos todo del contrario, pero siendo honesto, se tanto de ti que no sé nada China –Calló por unos momentos mientras les tomaban su orden- … Así que me gustaría tener más tiempo como estos –Le vuelve a sonreír, solo que esta vez era una sonrisa infantil pero serena, como las que solía dedicarle a sus hermanas cuando estaban niños.

Es inquietó un poco al asiático. Más por el hecho de que estaba desconfiando a lo tonto, siendo que el ruso iba en serio con su propuesta y al parecer era para un bien.  
Asintió, dando a entender que su propuesta era bien recibida. Rusia sonrío más por eso.

A los minutos llegó su cena, durante el transcurso estuvieron respondiendo preguntas ajenas. Habían comenzado un pequeño juego, se iban a preguntar cualquier cosa por muy obvia o tonta que fuera. Idea que sacó Rusia para "conocerse mejor". La cena transcurrió con preguntas como "Fecha de cumpleaños", "color favorito", "comida favorita", "pasatiempo principal", "mascotas"… Hasta cuantos hermanos tenían y como se llamaban.

Ante esas preguntas China no podía evitar soltar varias risas suaves, simplemente eran muy obvias, pero la tenacidad del menor por saber más del otro hacía como si esas preguntas fueran lo más vital.

Cuando terminaron sus alimentos china pidió un poco de té y panecillos para hacer sobremesa. No podía creer que en verdad se la estuviera pasando muy bien con el ruso y eso lo hacía tener más intriga sobre él

-…China –Habló Rusia después de que se formaron unos segundos de silencio. Justo en el momento que llegaba su té – ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –

- Hemos estado haciendo eso toda la noche ¿No? –Dice divertido antes de darle un sorbo a su té –No veo que ha de ser diferente-

-Es que es un poco diferente. ¿Tú qué harías si lastimaras a alguien que quieres? – Baja su mirada viendo su taza como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo

China desvía su mirada pensando un poco – Bueno, pues… -Se rasca la nuca sin saber bien que contestar- Eso es muy relativo. Depende mucho de qué tipo de herida estemos hablando-

-De una física –

-¿Pasó algo con tus hermanas? –

-¿Eh? –Fijo su mirada en la ajena. Esa pregunta lo había descolocado ¿Por qué habrá pensado algo así?

-Bueno, aún no te conozco bien. Pero por lo "que sé de ti" es que tiendes a enojarte con facilidad y más cuando no te agrada cuando dicen algo en tu presencia –Eso lo sabía muy bien, no por nada cuando estaba del lado comunista con Rusia tenía que tener cuidado cuando y de lo que hablaba- Si por impulso actuaste de forma agresiva hacia alguna de ellas, lo mejor que podrías hacer es esperar a que tu enojo se baje y su decepción también. Cuando veas el momento justo llega con ella y discúlpate y explícale la razón de tu actuar, y con forme más rápido lo hagas será mejor –

No esperaba que él pensara que hubiera ocurrido algo así. Aunque algo que era cierto es que siempre que alguien hablaba algo que no le convenía terminaba actuando de forma agresiva o amenazante. Pero nunca se atrevió a levantarle de esa manera la mano a alguna de sus hermanas. Era algo que nunca se podría perdonar y permitir.

Pero había algo más. Definitivamente, le ha dado un consejo para "arreglar" lo que le hizo a la persona enfrente de él

-¿Y si se entera de mi razón y me termina odiando más por eso? …Y más cuando sepa lo que le hice…-Eso último lo susurró más para si

-No te podrá odiar. Ambas te quieren y te aman, no hay razón mala o estúpida para ellas y más si ellas te conocen mejor que nadie –Le sonríe con sinceridad antes de tomar otro sorbo a su té –Solo sé sincero con lo que sientes-

-En verdad la amo… -

-Entonces no tendrás problema para que te escuche y te entienda –Busca en su bolso de su pantalón su cartera para dejar dinero para la cuenta-

-Nyet. –Levanta una mano al chino como seña de que se detenga – Dije que yo invitaba –Se levanta para ir a pagar. Cuando regresa le tiende una mano al mayor para que se levantara – Vamos. Te llevo a tu casa –

…

-Gracias por lo de esta noche. La próxima vez hago algo en mi casa y te invito a comer –

-No agradezcas. Me ayudaste mucho esta noche, tomaré muy en cuenta tu consejo. Me servirá de mucho –

-Cuando quieras… -Baja su mirada un tanto apenado – Sabes… Me la pasé muy bien contigo. Espero un día aceptes la invitación que te acabo de hacer para repetir lo de hoy –Ya se estaba poniendo nervioso

Rusia sonrío amplio y asintió feliz de lo que le dijo el mayor –Solo dime cuando y aquí estaré. Buenas noches – Se da media vuelta caminado hacia su hotel mientras movía su mano despidiéndose

-Yo te aviso, aru –Dice muy suave mientras responde el gesto de despedida

…

Bullicio. Demasiado bullicio. Era lo que se escuchaba en esa enorme sala de juntas en Japón. Cede de la reunión y conferencia de todos los países de Asia oriental.

Como siempre, todos hacían de todo menos prestar atención. Ya había pasado un poco más de un mes desde todo el incidente de la fiesta y la "cita" que tuvo con Rusia. Y ahora se encontraba en medio de una disputa entre todos los asiáticos. Por cómo se oía en varias de esas disputas lo metían en medio, pero él estaba muy lejos de importarle, porque, sin que nadie lo notara estaba quedándose dormido, algo desde hace unos pocos días le sucedía con mucha frecuencia, le daba sueño muy seguido

-¡Aiyaa! –Se quejó de forma ruidosa recibiendo las miradas curiosas de todos sus hermanos. Pero no fue por el grito, si no por el sonoro golpe que se oyó antes de este.

Todos los asiáticos estaban viendo de forma curiosa como el mayor se sobaba la frente. Sí, el golpe fue producto de que, al quedarse dormido, su cabeza ya no encontraba sostén en su mano, así que decidió buscar algo más "cómodo"… Resulto ser la mesa.

-Maestro ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Sí. Solo me recargué mal. Voy al baño… -Se levantó presuroso aún bajo la atenta mirada de todos

Esto ya se empezaba a salir de control. Si no era tener sueño a cada rato, era el querer comer a cada rato. Él sabía que le gustaba comer ¡Y demasiado! Pero no al extremo de que a cada cinco minutos le diera hambre después de haberse comido media China en comida. En cuanto al sueño era muy frecuente también. Aunque durmiera sus horas y descansara, todo el día sentía como si no lo hubiera hecho, se sentía fatigado y cansado. Y a cada rato le daba sueño… Y sucedía lo de hace rato…

-"Algo me está pasando"- Abrió el grifo del lavabo y se mojó un poco la cara –"Mi país se encuentra bien, mi economía no está mal, mi sociedad está estable… ¿Por qué me estaré enfermando? "-

-Maestro… -Se oye como tocan levemente la puerta – ¿Se encuentra bien?-

No contestó. Solo cerró el grifo, se secó la cara y abrió la puerta encontrándose a Taiwán del otro lado

-¿Se encuentra bien? –Preguntó por segunda vez, esperando ahora si tener respuesta

-Creo que no dormí bien hoy – Suspira un tanto pesado –Volvamos a la junta… -

-No. Japón pidió receso adelantado – Lo detiene tomándolo del brazo – Nos preocupamos y me pidió salir a ver si estaba bien… -

-Estoy bien, ya lo dije –Le sonríe con calidez a la menor – En ese caso iré a comer algo. Muero de hambre – Camino hacia el lado donde se encontraba la cafetería seguido por la chica…

…

-Concluimos por hoy. Recuerden que mañana terminaremos de ver los puntos… -El japonés daba las notas y las despedidas adecuadas para cerrar la junta y la sesión del día. Al término, todos tomaron sus cosas y salieron rumbo a sus respectivos hoteles o simplemente a vagar por ahí

-¡Aniki! –El aludido voltea encontrándose con el sur coreano, corriendo tras de él para alcanzarlo

-¿Qué sucede Corea? –

-Nada… -Llega junto a él y toma un poco de aire – Quería saber si puedo hablar con usted –

-Lo siento. Hoy no puedo. Quedé de enviar unos documentos a unos de mis secretarios y no lo he acabado… -

-¡No se preocupe entonces! ¿Mañana si podrá? –Le pregunta esperanzado- No sé. Después de la reunión ir a tomar algo, un café una copa. Lo que quiera –

Ante la mención de la copa no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña mueca de asco. No sabía por qué pero desde la fiesta no ha querido saber nada de la bebida, pero desde hace unas semanas ese asco se intensificó más. Piensa que ha de tener aún los estragos…

-Un café me parece bien –

-¡Entonces mañana después de la junta nos vemos! –Le dijo con entusiasmo antes de irse

Ve alejarse al menor mientras le devuelve el gesto de despedida…

...

***La regué: -Expresión que refiere a que ya hizo algo mal y se cree que no se remediará fácil o no se podrá remediar nunca. Creo que un equivalente universal es "La jodí" o algo así...**

**Si hay algo más que por ahí no se entienda me avisan y les doy el significado c:  
De nuevo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero les esté gustando n.n**

bye~ c:


	3. Oportunidad dos: Corea

**He vueto con el otro capi! Mi cerebro estuvo a dos de quedarse sin ideas c':**

**Pero ya he vuelto y todo sin problemas... Creo c:  
Y bueno. Les dejo con este capítulo y espero lo disfruten!**

**Capítulo 3: Oportunidad dos: Corea**

Otro día y, al fin, la junta de ese día había acabado… Faltando cuatro días más… Cuatro torturantes días en los que el mayor de los asiáticos tendrá que arreglárselas para poder prestar toda la atención posible porque, no es que quiera ser ofensivo con alguno de sus hermanos pero, al parecer, Hong Kong no dejará de usar la loción que lleva por todos esos días y, la verdad, le estaba causando unas nauseas tremendas el olor.

Así que se tenía que debatir entre morir de hambre o sentir esas nauseas… Lo que sucede es que el malestar se hacía notorio siempre que terminaba de comer, y como, desde hoy, andaba con un bocadillo a cada rato y el menor se sentaba exactamente a lado de él… Algo tenía que decidir, definitivamente.

-Al fin, aru –Susurró para si con algo de alivio y desesperación, no pudiendo evitar que la muletilla saliera de su boca. Al fin la junta había dado final y, como si dependiera de su vida, salió casi corriendo, no solo de la sala de juntas si no del recinto en sí, para tomar aire y calmar esas nauseas –"Cuando vuelva a casa tendré que revisarme…"- Se recargó con pesar en la pared mientras cubría sus ojos con una de sus manos. Tenía que relajarse y aclararse. No era normal que le pasara eso ¡Nada normal!

-Aniki ¿Se encuentra bien? –Oyó como una voz preocupada le hablaba en su costado. Destapó sus ojos volteando hacia la voz encontrándose con el coreano

-Sí, estoy bien. Creo que me estaba sofocando allá adentro –

-¿Quiere que lo acompañe a su hotel? Si no se siente bien podemos posponer nues… -

-Estoy bien, en serio – Se separó de la pared – Creo que el no estar durmiendo bien ya me está dando estragos. Además, ayer quedamos en algo –

El menor sonríe ante lo último dicho – ¡Sí! –Camina unos pasos para que el mayor se pueda incorporar bien y poder caminar a su lado –Ayer pasé por una cafetería que se veía muy agradable y además olía muy bien el café. Esperemos el cerca se vea bien*-

Sin más que decir se acercaron a la cafetería. En efecto, esta tenía un ambiente agradable y tranquilo. Un lugar pequeño, sencillo, en el que se podía hablar a gusto y además tenía una música de ambientación suave y serena.

Tomaron asiento y de inmediato fueron atendidos. No tardaron en pedir pues lo que ordenaron fue sencillo. Pasaron unos minutos hablando de trivialidades, de las cuales el mayor casi no prestaba mucha atención. Estaba distraído con sus propios pensamientos. Más que nada, y lo que más lo "atormentaba", era que el coreano se portara tan formal, propio y que en estos dos días que llevaban de reunión no haya "proclamado sus pechos" o lo estuviera hostigando como siempre… Algo le pasaba al menor, de eso estaba seguro.

-… ¿Me está escuchando, aniki? –

-¡Ah! L-Lo siento. Me distraje, aru – Movió un poco su cabeza para despejarse. Por su parte, el menor lo veía con preocupación y algo de temor. Desde ayer que el chino parecía que estaba en otro mundo, sin contar que en todo el lapso que lleva hablando no le ha dirigido la palabra o la atención.

Teniendo su preocupación a flote decidió hablar –Aniki. ¿Recuerda que le dije que quería hablar con usted? –

-Sí. ¿Y qué es de lo que quieres hablar? –Lo vio curioso. Le estaba dando tanto rodeo que lo estaba intrigando

-Pero primero necesito saber… ¿Qué tanto recuerda de lo que pasó en la fiesta de Estados Unidos? –Con cada palabra que decía más crecía su temor

-Siendo honesto, no. No recuerdo mucho –Dijo apenas y el coreano terminó su pregunta. Sin pensarlo respondió con toda la sinceridad.

-¿Nada? ¿No recuerda nada? –Vio como el milenario negó con suavidad sin dejar de mirarlo - ¿Qué es lo poco que recuerda?

-Todo mi día hasta que llegue a la fiesta, me puse a apostar con Macao y Mónaco. Me fui a comer algunos bocadillos mientras hablaba con Japón, luego nosotros dos fuimos arrastrados por cuatro de los "hijos" de España porque querían probar nuestra resistencia… O algo así entendí. Después, en la última copa que me dieron me sentí muy mal, salí al patio… y de ahí no me acuerdo de absolutamente nada –

Corea bajo su mirada. No sabía que sentir ¿Alivio? ¿Preocupación? ¿Miedo? Como el chino no recordaba nada tenía que explicar todo desde el comienzo, y ahora sí, iba a darle la vuelta al mundo gracias a un golpe. Tragó algo pesado ante el pensamiento, le tomó un poco a su café para armarse de valor

-Aniki. Me gustaría decirle algo importante –Su voz sonó un poco temblorosa. No sabía bien si era el momento, si era correcto. Pero lo tenía que hacer, se lo había prometido –Hace un mes, en la fiesta de Estados Unidos… Hice algo muy malo… -

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó con mucha preocupación tras oír la forma en la que hablaba. Se recargo en la mesa acercándose más al menor viéndolo expectante

Al ver la reacción atenta del mayor, hizo que su miedo y nerviosismo aumentará. Tomo aíre sacándolo en un suspiro pesado para armarse de valor –Le hice algo horrible esa noche aniki –Le dice con algo de velocidad y casi con la voz muy baja. Abrió la boca para continuar pero esta le temblaba, no podía articular más palabra

-¿Algo horrible? –Dijo para si con duda y preocupación. Desvió la mirada buscando recordar algún indicio de que el coreano le haya hecho algo. Pero a su memoria no llegaba nada

-Y-Yo… Bueno, verá… -Buscó en su cabeza una forma sutil de decirle –Esa noche yo me levante de donde estaba y sin razón alguna fui con usted y… Yo… -Tomo aire para soltárselo de golpe al no encontrar una forma más suave de decírselo, acción que se tuvo que ver interrumpida cuando el mayor se levantó del golpe de su lugar. La forma en la que lo hizo asustó a Corea, tanto que levanto la mirada con miedo, miedo que cambio a preocupación cuando vio al milenario salir corriendo hacia el baño

…

-Aniki ¿Se encuentra bien? –Pasaron unos minutos desde la pequeña interrupción. Corea se acercó con preocupación al chino, el cual estaba lavándose la cara y respirando un tanto agitado

-Lo siento. Últimamente me ha pasado esto cada que huelo algo fuerte – Agarra papel para secarse la cara y las manos –Y siempre me sucede después de comer –

Eso preocupó más a Corea. Algo le estaba pasando a China, pero no sabía con exactitud qué. Era muy raro que una nación se enfermara y más de algo tan simple

-Puede ser que haya comido algo que le sentó mal… -Dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente

-Eso es lo que estuve pensando –Pone su mano en su frente suspirando con desgano –Creo que mejor me voy a mi hotel. Y de paso hablaré con mi jefe, a ver si me da permiso de regresarme antes y atenderme de una vez que esto ya me está molestando –

El menor bajo su mirada decepcionado de no haber podido terminar la plática. Pero la salud del mayor era lo más importante por ahora

-Te acompaño. No quiero que te pase algo durante el camino –Le ofreció sonriéndole. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ahora…

…

Han pasado cinco días. El jefe de China ha vuelto y en su oficina se encuentra el jefe superior*. Al ver a la criatura ahí, Xi* se sobre saltó un poco. Era muy extraño ver al jefe principal en la oficina, generalmente este siempre andaba vagando y cuando tenía alguna noticia u orden se la decía directamente al país y este le daba la instrucción al presidente

Solamente se llegaba a presentar delante de Xi cuando…

-Hay algo de suma importancia y de etiqueta roja que debo informarte… -Le dijo tajante y sin rodeos- Nuestra nación está en problemas… -

Ante la mención de eso el señor se sobre salto y se alarmo. ¿Algo iba a pasarle a su país? ¿Una guerra? ¿Una invasión? ¿Una epidemia? ¿Una guerrilla? ¿Rebelión?.

-¿Qué sucede? –Dijo serio y firme. Pero en su voz se alcanzaba a denotar ese nerviosismo y preocupación

-Tranquilo… -Habló como si le hubiera leído la mente- No es una guerra ni algo que afecte a nuestra gente… No por ahora –Se removió un poco para encontrar una mejor posición y acomodarse- Hace unos días he visto a Yao* algo inquieto, distraído y "enfermo" –

-Sí, por eso lo mande a casa antes cuando estábamos en Japón. Creí que… -

-Fue revisado. Yo estuve ahí, y los resultados de su "enfermedad" son lo alarmante –Empezó a caminar para salir de la oficina. Xi lo siguió al percatarse de la mirada, señal de que lo siguiera, caminaron en silencio otro rato más hasta llegar a otra sala, una sala de juntas. Se adentraron y en esta estaba China con cara de fastidio esperando

-¡Ya me puedes decir para que me encerraste aquí, aru! –Sí, estaba muy fastidiado

-Aprovechando que los dos están aquí tengo de dar la noticia… -Se acerca a donde estaba la nación posándose detrás de él y poniendo una de sus garras sobre su cabeza –Solo deja te informo que esto puede llegarle a pasar a una nación masculina. Es raro pero si sucede…-

-Lamento interrumpirlo mucho, pero en serio ya me estoy asustando de lo que le esté pasando a mi país. Qué es la gravedad para que usted esté en mi presencia y me esté alarmando de esta manera –

Ante el sonido de una suspiro, que era una rísilla, China y su jefe se tensarón. Esa risa burlona, viniendo del superior, si era aterrador.

-Pues les diré que ¡Felicidades! Su nación, o sea tú… –Le dijo a China picando un poco su cabeza- ¡Está esperando un hijo! –su felicitación la hizo sonar sarcástica a propósito, pues eso no le causaba gracia

Y al parecer a los otros dos tampoco, pues Xi se desmayó y China quedó más congelado que el iceberg que derrumbó al titanic

…

***El cerca se vea bien: -La verdad creo que esto solo es chiste local (Es muy raro que oiga a alguien diciendo eso). No sé si han oído que luego dicen "Tiene buen lejos" (que es cuando algo se ve muy bien, tiene buena apariencia y eso) pues el "El cerca se vea bien" viene de eso que si "tiene buen lejos" el lugar, en este caso, sea tan bueno como se ve. Otro equivalente es el dicho de "no juzgues un libro por su portada"…**

***El jefe superior: -¿Recuerdan que en la serie el jefe de China era un dragón? Pues lo decidí incluir. En pocas palabras China tiene dos jefes. Su presidente y el dragón. Solo que el dragón tiene más poder que el otro**

***Xi: -Xi Jinping es el nombre del presidente de China (o por lo menos es lo que Wikipedia me dice (?) )**

***Yao: -Solo el dragón es el único que le dirá por su nombre en la historia**

**Y eso es todo~  
Espero no haya sido muy corto y siga entretenido~  
Espero sus reviews y gracias por leer! n.n**

**Los quiero~ 3**


	4. El encierro

**Hola a todos c:  
Lamento la tardanza con este capítulo. Lo digo porque pensaba subirlo ayer pero enfermé y se me hizo imposible... Pero ya tengo el capítulo cuatro y espero sea de su agrado c:**

Como siempre, sus reviews me animan mucho y hacen que trate de alargar más esto y que mis ideas se aclaren  
Muchas gracias a todos y podemos comenzar!

**Capítulo cuatro: El encierro**

La sala era un completo caos. Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que el superior dio la "buena noticia". Después de que despertaran al jefe y China saliera de su estado catatónico los gritos no se han callado desde entonces.

Gritos de debate, gritos de autoridad, gritos de desesperación. Era lo que se podía oír en esa sala en este momento

-¡SILENCIO! –Ante el grito y el golpe de su cola en el suelo, los otros dos callaron sin problema. El superior bajó a la altura de los dos chinos viéndolos, analizando la situación. No era nada agradable saber todo esto, pero lo más importante y lo único que quería saber en este momento era… -¿Quién fue?- Dijo con voz baja pero denotaba autoridad y enfado, enfado que creció al solo oír un "¿Eh?" por parte del país -¡QUIERO SABER QUIEN FUE EL QUE TE DEJO EN ESTE ESTADO! –Volvió a gritar al ser su paciencia colmada

-¡No lo sé, aru! –Se escondió detrás de su jefe por miedo -¡Ni siquiera tengo pareja para hacer algo así, no sé cómo sucedió, aru! –

-¡Claro! De repente un día el destino se le ocurrió jugarte una pesada y saliste preñado por puro milagro divino – Habló cada palabra con un sarcasmo muy notorio

-¡Es verdad! ¡He estado soltero por varios siglos, aru! Esto… ¡Esto debe ser un error! –

-No hay error en nada –

-China. Siéntate –Xi lo agarró de los hombros y lo sentó en la primera silla que encontró –Quiero que te calmes y nos digas la verdad –

-Les digo la verdad… -Su llanto se hizo notorio en para este punto. Estaba asustado, dudoso, desorientado. Sentía que algo aquí no estaba bien, que algo no cuadraba. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera en ese estado?

-Ya no importa lo que diga… -

-Por favor. Algo aquí no está bien –Encaró al superior tratando de mediar las cosas –No tiene idea de lo que sucede, parece como si le hubieran borrado la memoria… -

-"Borrado…"-

-Podemos encontrar una solución para esto –

-No hay solución más lo que tengo en mente –Camina por la sala tratando de calmarse –Ya no importa cómo o quién. Ya no importa cuando o donde. Lo que pasara ahora… -Ve a la nación desde el otro extremo de la sala, esta voltea temerosa viendo los ojos iracundos de su superior –El mundo no se puede enterar de esto o en verdad nuestra tierra entrará en líos, desde políticos hasta sociales –Vuelve a caminar sin dejar de ver a la nación- Serás encerrado en uno de los templos de las montañas hasta nuevo aviso. Solo yo y Xi o el presidente en turno podremos ir a verte. Tendrás un servicio de tres enfermeras a tu disposición y no podrás salir de ahí. ¡Es todo! –Sale de la sala dejando atónitos a los dos chinos por la decisión tan drástica y abrupta que tomó el superior

-No… No puede… -Trató de ir tras de él pero fue detenido – ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡No me puedes encerrar, aru! ¡No puedes! –Trató de quitar a su jefe del camino -¡No es justo, aru! –

-Déjalo ir. Está muy molesto, deja que se pase su enojo y trataremos de convencerlo a lo contrario- El pobre hombre trato de hablar mientras su país se desesperaba y soltaba varios improperios sin dejar de llorar -… Trata de decirme… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Habló después de que el milenario se soltara a llorar en el hombro del señor ya sin ninguna esperanza de poder hacer que el superior declinara su decisión

-No lo sé, aru… En verdad no lo sé… -

…

-¡Esto no está nada bien! ¿Por qué tomó una decisión de ese calibre? –

-Será lo mejor para nuestra tierra… -

-¿Y hará lo que usted vea más conveniente sin darle oportunidad de por lo menos saber el porqué de su situación? –

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe. Y será mejor que no vayas por ahí divulgando nada o te encierro con él –

-No será necesario –Dice con voz retadora –Usted sabe muy bien que no tardará mucho a que, por lo menos, los más cercanos a él empiecen a sospechar. Pero puede estar tranquilo, de mi boca no saldrá nada acerca de la situación de mi maestro –Y sin decir más se dio media vuelta ignorando cualquier cosa que el superior le fuera a decir.

A Taiwán no le gustaba la situación en la que se había metido, pero ahora era el único apoyo para el chino, que en este momento estaba siendo trasladado a su "nueva casa" .

Para su desgracia, ella había oído todo el alboroto. Había ido a la oficina del jefe de su maestro para hablar de un asunto con él cuando a lo lejos vio como el mencionado caminaba detrás del superior –"¿Qué hace él aquí?"- Pensó con sorpresa, pues también sabía que era MUY raro que este apareciera por estos lares. Iba a llamarlos cuando vio que cerraban la puerta.

Cuando oyó la amenaza del dragón, Taiwán se hizo a un lado sorprendida, atónita, y sobre todo, molesta por la decisión. Cuando este se fue ella no dudo en seguirlo y clamar por justicia.

Por desgracia fue inútil. La decisión fue dicha y la orden dada. Apresuró su paso para poder llegar a tiempo con su maestro el cual era llevado con solo su panda al recinto de forma discreta… O sea, estaba siendo escoltado por medio ejército chino.

Para su suerte llegó cuando estaban a punto de abordar un vehículo - ¡Maestro! –Grito haciendo que la escolta detuviera su acción y el mencionado volteara

-¿Taiwán? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Preguntó con sorpresa y miedo –Si el superior se entera… -

-A estas alturas ya ha de saber que estoy aquí –Camino hasta posarse a lado del chino –Podemos continuar – Le dijo al general. Entró junto al mayor al vehículo y siguieron con su marcha. Taiwán no iba a obedecer las órdenes del dragón, no importaba cuan regañada acabaría pero ella estaría a lado de su maestro…

-Lamento lo que está sucediendo – Le dice con voz baja

-No tienes porqué lamentarlo –Le responde igual, solo que su voz denotaba más tristeza. Bajó su mirada a sus manos, no sabía que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante. Iba a ser llevado a un lugar lejos de su casa, la capital, de su gente, de sus hermanos… Solo esperaba poder, aunque sea desde lejos, resolver todo este embrollo –Por cierto… ¿Cómo sabes mi situación? –Volteo a ver a la menor. Sin ganas, solo la duda lo hizo voltear y preguntar

-Oí lo que pasó. Pero no se preocupe –Posa su mano en su hombro – No le diré a nadie lo que ocurrió. Se lo prometo –Sonrío de forma cálida a la promesa.

-Gracias –Sonrío débil pero sincero. Le iba a sentar muy bien tener a su hermana en ese tiempo de aislamiento que iba a sufrir. Aunque sabía que Taiwán no era muy empática a él y que siempre se quería deslindar de su tutela, el que ella lo ayudara en verdad era reconfortante y, por supuesto, subió más su ánimo y bajo un poco la depresión que estaba comenzando a sufrir.

Después de muchas horas de estar en el vehículo al fin paró al pie de una montaña

-Aquí es señor. Lo llevaré al templo personalmente. Tendrá guardias aquí todo el día al igual que unos cuantos más resguardando la entrada del templo –Señalo las posibles entradas de la montaña –La seguridad de esto es de alta prioridad, por lo que fuimos notificados que solo podrán entrar los que tengan el permiso del presidente –Volteo a ver a la taiwanesa

– Yo tengo el permiso del presidente y de alguien con más poder –Le dijo con advertencia. Pero aunque no fuera del todo cierto, a estas alturas, prácticamente ya lo tenía

-Entonces. Seguiré. –Vuelve a ver al país- Cualquier cosa que le sea necesaria o cualquier emergencia le avisará a los guardias de la entrada y ellos notificaran a la base y se le será proporcionada de inmediato la ayuda requerida. El templo y todos sus alrededores limitados serán las únicas zonas en las que usted podrá moverse. Y por favor… -Vio con seriedad al afectado- No trate de escapar. De ser así el encierro será peor y no será conveniente para usted. No me gusta amenazarlo, pero fueron órdenes directas –Hizo una seña al terminar y varios soldados se posicionaron en escolta –Podemos subir –

Fueron aproximadamente veinte minutos de subida por la montaña hasta llegar a un templo que en verdad parecía un mini palacio, y con "mini" me refiero a que era casi (o más) de la mitad de uno. Se podía ver que tenía de todo para poderse mantener. Tenía un campo, un arroyo y muy buena área para que el panda estuviera a gusto.

Entraron al lugar y le fue dicha la distribución de cada una de las habitaciones, dónde se quedaría y dónde estarán sus apoyos. En caso de que la menor fuera se le fue dicho que acondicionarían un lugar para ella como "sala de invitados"

-… Me retiro entonces –Hace una reverencia el general y sale con la escolta que se queda resguardando la entrada del recinto

…

-Esto es terrible. Y lo peor del caso es que sé quién pudo haber sido… -

-Taiwán-san ¿De qué está hablando? –

-¡Ah! ¡Nada Japón! Cosas que suceden en mi casa es todo –Río de forma nerviosa viendo como el japonés se encoje de hombros y se va ignorando la situación –"Tengo que dejar de pensar en alto" – Suspiró de alivio al librarse de esa. Era el día siguiente de cuando su maestro fue encerrado y ahora nos encontramos en una reunión de la ONU. Sí, últimamente ha habido muchas y grandes reuniones en menos de un año. Pero que podemos hacer…

Como siempre, todos estaban haciendo de todo menos por lo que estaban ahí. Los jefes estaban en una sala mientras los países en otra. La reunión estaba al comenzar y aún faltaba que varios países llegaran, así que mientras darán un resumen de los puntos a tratar

Durante toda la reunión Taiwán estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. No le hacía caso a ningún ruido y a ninguna pelea. A nada. Pareciera que estaba sola en esa gran sala y que nadie estuviera a su alrededor.

Una vez que la junta acabó pasaron, nuevamente, la lista. En ese momento ella seguía en sus pensamientos hasta empezó a oír bullicios de duda. Especialmente de un Norte-americano que estaba gritando que faltaba alguien… Y como su voz es tan suave y poco notoria –sarcasmo-

-¡Dónde está China! ¿¡Cómo fue que él no vino s su jefe está en la otra sala!?-

-Y-Yo no sé nada América-san. No es necesario que me grite –

-¡Pero tú eres su vecino y su hermano tienes que saber! –

-De verdad que yo no sé nada… -

-Nunca lo verán… -

Por muy sorprendente que se oyera. El susurro que sacó Taiwán de su boca fue escuchado por todos, por lo que todo el mundo tenía puesta su mirada curiosa sobre la chica.

Ella no le dio importancia a las miradas pues seguía en sus pensamientos. Se sentía realmente mal de no poder hacer nada sabiendo que pudo hacer algo para evitar que pasara algo así

-Taiwán-san. ¿A qué se refiere con que no lo veremos? –Se acercó el japonés a la chica, posando su mano en su hombro. No sabía que estaba ocurriendo y el verla así en verdad no le daba muy buena espina.

Ella levantó la mirada al sentir el toque de su hombro y pudieron ver con más claridad su mirada llena de tristeza. Fijo su mirada en Japón unos segundos antes de moverla y fijarse que tenía a todo el mundo mirándola, curiosos y esperando la respuesta

Suspiró con pesadez y volvió su mirada al isleño –El país está pasando por una situación algo crítica y para poder estabilizarlo, China no podrá salir de su tierra por un tiempo. Por eso no vino a la reunión y creo que no irá a varias más… -Sin decir más, tomó sus cosas y se levantó. Tenía que irse de ahí o sabía que tarde o temprano alguien le iba a terminar sacando la sopa. Y prometió y juró a su maestro que eso no pasaría.

La sala se llenó de un silencio un tanto incómodo. Todos, o la mayoría, se preguntaban que era esa crisis. No había nada en las noticias o en los periódicos que denotara que algo le estuviera pasando a la República Popular de China

-Eso explica… -

-¿Hermano? –Ucrania volteo a ver a su hermano menor cuando oyó su susurro. Rusia al ver que su hermana lo oyó la tomó del brazo con suavidad y la alejó lo más que pudo de todos, salieron sin ser vistos de la sala -¿Sucede algo hermano? –Volvió a preguntar cuando Rusia la soltó

-Algo en serio está pasando con China. No me refiero a la tierra si no a la representación y parece de gravedad –Pasó una mano por su cabello suspirando pesado. Sabía que esa noticia le había dado un mal presentimiento –Ayer salió una pequeña noticia de que el gobierno agarró a un terrorista en China. En las imágenes mostraron como el ejército escoltaba al "bandido" –

-Pues eso es bueno. No veo que tenga de gravedad que hayan… -

-No era un terrorista –La interrumpe al decir eso – Las imágenes se veían algo borrosas pero yo juré que la persona a la que escoltaban era a China y al parecer se lo llevaban a un lugar de detención, se veía que lo subían a los coches de presos –

Ucrania lo miró sorprendida. No era posible que el gobierno detuviera a su propio país. ¡Eso era ilógico! –¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo? Pudo ser un error. Dijiste que las imágenes no se veían bien, pudiste confundirte –

-No hay nadie en china que cargue un panda como si fuera su mascota y menos en medio de la capital–

Si la mayor estaba dudosa del veredicto de su hermano, ahora con lo que dijo no cabía duda de que este tenía algo de razón. Nadie en China, ni los cuidadores de pandas, podían andar tranquilamente por la calle con uno de esos y más si lo llevaban cargando de forma tan familiar.  
Se tapó la boca sin quitar su mirada de sorpresa que mantenía en un punto cualquiera -¿Qué crees que haya pasado?- Volteó a verlo con duda. Ella sabía lo que el menor guardaba por la nación asiática y el saber eso hizo que se preocupara mucho

-No lo sé. Pero tengo que averiguarlo –

…

No muy lejos de ahí una persona corría como si el mismísimo demonio lo estuviera persiguiendo. No podía creer lo que había oído. No le importaba lo que su jefe le fuera a decir, ya no importaba la reprimenda que le fuera a tocar, tenía que ir a China pero ya. Tenía que ver que el ruso estuviera mintiendo, tenía que asegurarse que lo que este vio fuera mentira y que solo su imaginación le jugó una jugarreta pesada.

-"Esto no puede ser verdad" –Pensaba con ansiedad –"Debe ser un error. Aniki no puede estar en un problema así" – Durante todo su vuelo estuvo preocupado por la situación

…

Mientras tanto. En el templo donde se encontraba la nación milenaria estaba en completo silencio. Todos se habían ido a dormir, a excepción de la guardia nocturna.  
China había decidido caminar un poco por el patio, quería pensar un poco, despejarse.  
Su mente había trabajado por varias horas en muchas suposiciones. No quería que lo que había venido a su mente era real.

Se sentó bajo un árbol dirigiendo su vista al cielo. Cerró sus ojos un momento y respiro con tranquilidad buscando un poco de relajación. Debía relajar su cuerpo y mente para poder pensar con más claridad en lo que había formulado durante toda la tarde.

Unas cuantas lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer y unos cuantos sollozos se oían rompiendo el silencio de la noche. No podía creer en lo que estaba pensando, si en verdad pasó lo que cree… -"Cómo pudieron…"- Soltó un sollozo más fuerte y cubrió su cara con sus manos. Su impotencia crecía cada vez más, no iba a poder resolver nada estando ahí. Quería saber y exigir la verdad, pero ahora le será imposible.

No. No podía y no quería aceptar lo que ahora le sucedía y menos aceptaría que…  
Se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió al primer guardia que encontró, que para su suerte había uno en el jardín

-Sé que esto fue planeado para que nadie supiera de mi paradero y puedan mantener mi condición en secreto –Fue hablando mientras se acercaba al hombre –Así como sé que nadie más que mis jefes y Taiwán pueden entrar a verme directamente, por lo mismo te quiero pedir un favor –Lo vio a los ojos cuando estaba enfrente de él –Me dijo el general que cualquiera que no fueran uno de ellos tres tenía que ser sacado del lugar de inmediato, ¿Verdad? –El hombre asintió sin titubear, pues esa fue su orden y que si el milenario quería escapar lo detuviera aunque usara la violencia –Pues aquí está el favor. Si le dices esto a tu general sé que no me negará la petición, y quiero que le digas a tus compañeros –Su mirada se afilo más y en ella se podía ver un enojo potente, el soldado podía jurar que si esta fuese el arma que cargaba ya estuviera muerto

-¿Qué desea que le diga a mi general? Sabe que no todo lo que le pida se le consentirá-

-Yo lo sé. Pero sé que esto es algo que él no me negará, ni siquiera mi superior –Paró un poco pues sus ganas de llorar habían vuelto y quería detenerlas, cosa que logró –Si ven por los alrededores a Rusia o a Corea… -Se dio media vuelta- Disparen… - Sin decir más caminó hacia el recinto dispuesto a descansar

…

**Gracias de nuevo por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

**Se me cuidan y sueñen con harto yaoi c: 3 **


	5. Primera búsqueda

**Hola a todos! Lamento la tardanza en subir el capítulo pero estos días no has sido los míos :/  
Pero ya estoy de vuelta y creo que es lo importante n.n ... Espero...  
De nueva cuenta les agradezco a todos sus reviews y, como siempre, solo actualizo y los contesto. Me hace muy feliz que les esté gustando c:**

Y bueno, sin más de que decir... FIC /o/

**Capítulo 5: Primera búsqueda**

Ya era de día en las tierras de Asia oriental. El sol iba naciendo de a poco de por entre las montañas. Arriba en el cielo se podía apreciar una figura que se podía parecer a una gran serpiente recorriendo el cielo que a poco iba agarrando tonalidades naranjas.

Siguió su recorrido sin mucha prisa, sabía que no había que tenerla. Se podía jurar que iba disfrutando del paisaje y de la brisa matutina.  
A los pocos minutos llegó a su destino, de lejos, en lo alto de una montaña, divisó su destino. No fue necesario avisar quien era, la gente que había ahí ya lo sabía, por lo que siguió planeando hasta llegar a un balcón que daba a un pasillo y se adentró al recinto al que había llegado.

A paso lento, y casi con sigilo, se fue acercando a una habitación. Abrió lento la puerta viendo como una "joven" dormía en la cama que había ahí

-Buenos días Yao –Habló con una voz normal, llena de familiaridad –Sé que has pasado una noche dura pero eso hora de despertar. Tienes que desayunar y comer bien para mantener tu salud – Ya cerca de la cama, posa su mano sobre el bulto moviéndolo un poco logrando su objetivo

La nación despertó con mucha pesadez. No había dormido bien por tener muchas preocupaciones rondando su mente. Se levantó con lentitud y observó al dragón con una cara totalmente neutra, no sabía que sentir en este momento. Asintió leve como señal de saludo y de afirmación a la orden.

-Veo que tu noche fue más dura de lo que parecería –Se acomodó cerca de una pared para no estorbar al chino en su despertar – Dime ¿Qué ocurrió para que me pasaran una orden un tanto "peculiar"? –

El chino volteo a ver a la criatura aún con esa expresión neutra deteniendo su acción de desvestirse. Se le quedó viendo unos segundo y luego desvío su mirada –No quiero hablar de eso… -Le dijo en casi un susurro continuando con lo que estaba haciendo

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo porque, aunque haya aprobado la orden, debó saber también el por qué la aprobé- Se acomoda hasta quedar recostado en el suelo- Dime ¿Corea y Rusia tienen algo que ver con esto? –

Bajo su mirada y empezó a respirar un poco acelerado. No quería recordar a las conclusiones que había llegado la noche anterior. Pero por supuesto, le fue imposible. Cada recuerdo y cada conclusión hacía que volviera a un estado de cansancio y desesperación, sintiendo como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y como sus labios temblaban

-Tienen que ver… -Siguió susurrando para que ese nudo no se aflojara –De eso estoy seguro… -

-¿Y se puede saber por qué lo piensas? –No cambió su tono de voz, tal vez Xi y Taiwán habían tenido razón. Había sido muy duro en su regaño, pero también tenía que ver por una nación y una tierra. Era lógico que actuara tan estrepitosamente, pero también tuvo un error, no dejó que su nación se explicara correctamente.

China, en cambio, quedó callado por varios segundos que poco a poco se fueron trasformando en minutos.

-"Juré ver a Corea salir de aquí" –

-"¿Qué harías si lastimaras a alguien que quieres?" –

-"Hice algo muy malo…"-

Ante cada recuerdo de cada palabra sus ojos se iban humedeciendo. Los cerró con fuerza y sostuvo su cabeza con sus manos desesperadamente

-"Era Rusia. Se veía preocupado y alterado". "Lo vi acostado, tosiendo… Y con la ropa hecha un nudo…"- "Pudo ser que…"

-¿Y si se entera de mi razón...?" – "Se veía muy concentrado en mis reacciones…"

-"¿Qué recuerda de lo que pasó en la fiesta de Estados Unidos?"- "Estaba preocupado…"

-"Le había dejado el pantalón puesto, pero…" – "Su duda era notoria…"

-"En verdad la amo" – "Hablaba de una persona, no de un "ella" "

-"¡Pero qué fue lo que hice ayer, aru!" – "No eran golpes, no eran heridas de accidente. Definitivamente eran chupetones y mordidas*"

Sus lágrimas empezaron a ser presentes, pero sin llanto

-"Solo son suposiciones mías…" –

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Habló el ser de forma paternal al ver a su nación en estado de crisis –Yao. Si no me quieres decir ahora…

-Fueron ellos… -Susurró en algo que parecía más que un sollozo- No sé quién fue. Pero de uno de ellos es, aru –Su voz se empezaba a quebrar-

-¿Estás seguro de lo que piensas? Ten mucho cuidado al juzgar, recuerda que esto es de suma importancia y delicadeza. No saques conclusiones aseguradas tan rápido –Se levantó de su posición para acercarse lentamente al pequeño* - Podría causar un problema internacional-

-… Seguro… - Titubeo un poco-

Resopló un poco ante el titubeo- Bien, haremos esto. No estaba muy de acuerdo que Taiwán también viniera y supiera tu paradero. Pero algo me dice que ella sabe algo que nosotros ignoramos – Se acerca a la nación rodeándola un poco –Tu sinceridad te ha dado más libertades, pero no por eso te dejaré ir… -

-No quiero salir de aquí… -Dice sin dejar de ver al superior con decisión y tristeza

-Me alegra que cooperes de esta forma –Sonríe y se enreda un poco más en el chino –Te daré más comunicación con el exterior. Siempre y cuando sea solamente con Taiwán. Quiero que le saques cualquier información para ver si tu suposición es correcta –Camina desenredándose de a poco –Por supuesto la tendré vigilada. No es que desconfíe de ella, desconfío de las demás naciones que sepan cómo sacarle información. Sabes que no puedo permitir eso –Sigue su andar hasta llegar a la puerta –Andando. Vamos a que comas, no quiero que te me enfermes de nada y menos en ese estado –

-Shí de* -Dice en automático siguiendo a su superior. Él tampoco quería que esto saliera a la luz, menos ahora. Se dudaba quién fuera a ser el padre del hijo que estaba esperando y por lo mismo podía hacerse un conflicto internacional. No se sabía, en primera, si el pequeño iba a ser una provincia, un distrito u otra nación, pero de cualquier forma todo iba en contra de él simplemente por estar en medio.

-"No importa ya de quién sea. Nadie debe de saber de su existencia" –

…

-Haber compa*. Esto se te va a empezar a salir de las manos. Puede ser que te estés preocupando por nada –

-Lo mismo me dijo mi hermana… -

-¡Oh pues!* Lo único que sabemos es que el gobierno está ocultando algo. Y mira que yo tengo demasiada experiencia en cuanto al tema de modificar información del gobierno en los medios –Se cruza de brazos –

-Pero esto es diferente. Tu jefe solo oculta lo mal que le hace a tu pueblo. Pero él no te haría algo o te acusaría de algo –Lo ve con desesperación- Algo le está pasando a China en este momento y no sé ni donde está-

-¿Y eso como lo sabes tú? –

-Ya fui a su casa y esta se ve que lleva vacía semanas – Se deja caer en el sofá –Ni siquiera su mascota está –

Ya había pasado un mes desde que China fue llevado a su "nuevo hogar". Y tal y como Taiwán lo predijo, sus vecinos se estaban empezando a preocupar y a sospechar que algo le estaba ocurriendo… Por supuesto ninguno sabía qué era.

Y entre sus vecinos, por supuesto, estaban las naciones rusa y coreana. Qué ya habían entrado a la casa del milenario con tal de encontrar algo. Claro, cada uno por su parte.  
Y en este momento el ruso ya estaba más que desesperado por el hecho de que la tierra se tragó al chino.

-Puede que haya ido a otra de sus provincias a trabajar o a arreglar algún asunto –Se sentó junto al alto y posó su mano en su hombro –Solo han sido unas cuantas semanas como tú dices. No te preocupes por algo que de seguro ni está pasando. Tranquilo güey –

Sonrío al latino respondiéndole la sonrisa que este le dedico después de sus palabras. Tenía razón. No podía angustiarse por algo que de seguro vio mal. Además, solo ha buscado al chino en la capital, pero no en sus provincias, lo más seguro es que esté en una de ellas como dice el mexicano.

-Lamento molestarte con esto –

-Tú no serás molestia. Eres un amigo muy preciado Rusia. Vamos a comer algo, te hará bien – Se levantó de su puesto para salir de la casa siendo seguido por el ruso

…

-Are you alrigth Korea? Te he visto decaído últimamente –

-Sí, estoy bien… -Dice tumbado en la mesa –Solo estoy un poco cansado –

-Haz estado cansado desde ya hace meses…-

-Déjalo Anglaterre, el pobre ha de tener mucho trabajo –

-Dude. En serio siento que no estás bien –Pone una mano en la espalda del coreano

-En serio Amerika, solo estoy cansado –Levanta su cabeza de su posición sonriéndole débil. Y no estaba mintiendo del todo, durante estas semanas se la ha estado de un lado a otro buscando al chino. Desde ese día que se escapó de la cumbre de la ONU no lo ha hallado en, por lo menos, dos de sus provincias principales. Ni en la capital, ni en Shanghai lo ha encontrado y eso ya lo estaba estresando –

-Dime. ¿Tiene algo que ver con Chine? Porque cada vez que no aparece en una reunión te veo más nervioso de lo que estabas con anterioridad –

-France. No lo molestes, no ves que está cansado… -

-America, he's right. Por lo mismo le decía que lo veo cansado de meses, pero más ahora… -

Corea había ido a casa del norteamericano a buscar un poco de consuelo. Lo que no pudo adivinar era que había "reunión familiar" y ahora había un estadounidense preocupado, un inglés y un francés de metiches y un canadiense al cual no han pelado* en ese tiempo

Corea volvió a tumbar su cara en la mesa, desesperado por no saber ni que hacer en estos momentos. Y ahora tenía una pelea enfrente por ver quién era el más metiche de la situación

-Korea… -Oye una voz suave a su lado y una mano ligera sobre su hombro que lo hacen voltear –Sea lo que sea que te esté pasando puedes decirlo, si no quieres tan solo quiero que sepas que me puedes usar de apoyo –Sonríe con suavidad y sinceridad. A lo que el coreano no pudo evitar darle un sentimiento de nostalgia y dolor. No por lo que haya dicho o por el tono que usó el canadiense, si no por esa sonrisa que se le figuraba…

-Aniki… -Dijo de forma lastimera y sollozante. Abrazó al canadiense llorando en su hombro un tanto fuerte, haciendo que la pelea que los otros tres tenían para de golpe.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Korea? –Le gritó un alterado estadounidense a su hermano, el cual lo ignoró y solo atino a devolver el abrazo. Francia solo puso una mano en el hombro de Estados Unidos diciéndole con eso que se relaje

-Entonces si fue esa la razón… -Inglaterra habla en tono bajo, más para sí, viendo como el asiático lloraba desconsoladamente. Pero algo, una confesión que hizo él, los dejó a todos, inclusive a Canadá, hechos piedra. Todos se miraron entre si mientras Corea seguía en su pena, sin saber que decir o pensar.

-Le hice algo horrible a Aniki. Abusé de él mientras estaba ebrio y ahora no sé dónde está y si no lo encuentro no tendré la oportunidad de decirle lo mucho que lo siento y me odiará cada vez más. Y no quiero que me odie… Quiero que me ame como yo a él… -

-Oh mon dieu –Fue lo único que se escuchó después, Francia solo atinó a pasarse una mano por el cabello mientras suspiraba con pesadez

…

-¿Cómo va todo? –

-Bien. Por el momento me dicen que no tengo ningún problema en nada –

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes maestro? –Se sentó junto a él y tocó su abdomen. Aún este no estaba abultado, de hecho no se notaba nada, pero le había dado ese impulso por hacerlo

-Nueve semanas. En dos días cumplo las diez –No pudo evitar responder la pregunta en un tono suave y tierno. Ver a Taiwán así le recordaba cuando le llegaba a regalar cosas de niña y esta las veía maravillada

-Me alegro que este saliendo todo bien – Retira su mano del chino para colocarla en su regazo y sentarse mejor - ¿Y cómo ha estado aquí? –

-Creí que sería incómodo por el hecho de estar solo. Pero las enfermeras y los soldados hasta eso son buena compañía –

Ríe bajito por lo que le fue dicho –¿Cómo la milicia va a serle buena compañía, maestro?-

-Como ven que no hay indicios de que quiera escapar de aquí y además de que el superior me dio unas cuantas libertades más, bajaron un poco su guardia. Por lo que ya interactúan conmigo sin ningún problema-

-Ya veo –Sonríe ante la buena noticia. Siguieron hablando de varias cosas, sobre todo de como la chica ha estado hasta el tope de trabajo y desde hace rato que quería ir a verlo. Aprovechando la plática, China no pudo evitar hablar de algo.

-Tai… -Sonó suave pero al mismo tiempo autoritario, la chica volteo de inmediato por la forma en la que se dirigió a ella- Quiero que me digas algo y quiero que seas sincera-

-¿Qué sucede? –

-De lo que me habías dicho ya hace un poco más de dos meses ¿Solo lo que me dijiste es lo que sabes?

La chica vio con extrañeza al mayor. No sabía bien a lo que se estaba refiriendo hasta que cayó en cuenta soltando un "Oh". Se removió incómoda sin saber que decir o sin saber que era lo que el mayor quería que ella le dijera

-Algo sabes ¿Verdad? –Le dice ya seguro. El verla así de incómoda le dice que, en realidad, algo ha de saber- ¿Qué sabes de lo que me hizo Rusia o Corea? –

-No sé nada… –Lo ve a los ojos para continuar –No sé nada de lo que pasó con Rusia esa noche. Lo que le dije el día siguiente es lo único que sé, porque es lo único que vi… Y de Corea… -No sabía que hacer o decir al respecto. Sabía que el coreano no le había dicho nada… ¡Y era obvio! Si no, no estaría preguntando esas cosas - Sé lo que te hizo. Le dije que yo no te diría nada siempre y cuando él lo hiciera… Por lo visto no lo hizo –Su voz denotaba cierta decepción, lo había ayudado solo por verlo tan mal y arrepentido…

-…Entonces lo intentó hacer –Dijo de golpe irrumpiendo los pensamientos de la taiwanesa. Volteo a verlo con sorpresa ante la confesión

-¿Cómo que lo intentó hacer? –

-El día antes de regresarme a casa cuando estábamos en Japón. Me invitó a salir para platicar, pero no pudo decirme nada relevante porque me agarraron las náuseas al oler el perfume de una señora que pasó por ahí en ese momento –Hizo un gesto al recordar ese olor – Después de recuperarme me llevó hasta mi habitación de hotel y se fue diciendo que otro día platicaríamos con más calma. Pero al día siguiente me regresé a China con la esperanza de curar mi malestar y… Bueno, ya sabes la historia y que es ese "malestar" –

La menor calló por la declaración –"Entonces si le iba a decir…"- Estaba dudosa de si seguir callando. Opto por decirle la verdad

-Maestro. Le había prometido no decir nada siempre y cuando él lo hiciera. Pero viendo la situación creo que será imposible que lo haga por lo menos hasta que usted salga de aquí – Meditó muy bien que decir para que el mayor lo digiera mejor posible –Esa madrugada, me dijo que se había levantado y empezó a vagar por la casa sin rumbo y que de un momento a otro ya se encontraba en su habitación… -Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sin necesidad de decir más se entendió que quería decir la menor, pero aun así habló –Abusó de usted, pero me dijo que estaba en total arrepentido… -

-¿Por qué lo hizo entonces? –La interrumpió sintiendo como su enojo iba creciendo

-Eso ya no me lo dijo. Solo me dijo que fue un impulso, pero ya no me dijo impulso de qué –

China se tapó su cara con ambas manos soltando un gritillo de frustración y desesperación. No podía creer que el coreano llegara a eso, creyó que lo que le decía que él (refiriéndose a sí mismo) era suyo y… Ese tipo de cosas, solo eran puro cuento y puro cotorreo*. No podía creer que lo llevara tan enserio hasta hacer algo así estando en un estado tan vulnerable

-Maestro… -Puso una mano en su hombro preocupada por su reacción

-Quiero… -Quitó sus manos de su cara tomando un respiro largo y prolongado buscando calmarse –Quiero me hagas un favor –Soltó de una vez junto todo el aliento que contuvo en su respiración- Ya que eres la única que tiene contacto con el exterior, quiero que les saques el por qué me hicieron esto… No creo que sea tan difícil –Recarga su mentón en su mano suspirando con pesadez

-No, yo tampoco lo creo. Pero siento que me tardaré por el hecho de que, por lo menos, no tengo una relación muy estrecha con Rusia y no tengo ese nivel de confianza con él –Se acomoda de nuevo en su lugar y ve al mayor con una sonrisa- Pero haré todo lo posible – "Aunque tengo una sospecha. Pero mejor asegurar" –

-Gracias Tai –Le devuelve la sonrisa, solo que esta es un poco más suave

Durante lo que restó del día los dos asiáticos buscaron desviar su atención del tema por un rato. Esa noche Taiwán pasó la noche en el templo y por primera vez, durmió con un poco más de tranquilidad sabiendo que se había quitado un peso de encima

...

***Pequeño: -Con eso me refiero a su estatura. Solo lo pongo por si acaso c:**

***Shi de: -Sí en chino**

***Compa: - Es la forma corta de decir "compadre". A veces se usa hacia los amigos en sé si esto se use en los demás países de habla hispana... Tengo que aprender de modismos para evitar decir cosas innecesarias... YA! ._.**

***¡Oh pues!: -En este caso lo use como censura xD. En este caso es una forma sutil de decir "Oh, con un carajo" xD**

**Bueno. Ps hasta aquí me llegaron las ideas. Espero que el final no haya sido muy cortante pero la verdad no supe como acabarlo de una manera "suspensosa" (?) como los anteriores  
Así que decidí dejarlo en un "happy ending"**

Gracias de nuevo por leer y o olviden sus reviws! Me animan mucho cuando me dan sus opiniones ;)  
Hasta el próximo capi! n.n/


	6. En búsqueda de alguna pista

**Hola a todos! **

**-Se tira estrepitosamente a hacer una reverencia… Terminó golpeándose la cara- Lamento mucho el retraso! Pero entre que me quise volver a enfermar, entre que tenía unas cosas que hacer para una beca –Que al fin de cuentas no ganó-, entre que tuve trabajos de escuela que hacer y entre que se me secó el cerebro ps no pude traerles el capi antes T^T**

**Además de que siento que me quedó muy feo! De ser así se los compensaré en el próximo, se los juro (T^T) Bueno sin más de que llorar (?)… -Se soba su cara por el golpe al hacer la reverencia- Le dejó mi intento de capi~ -Se va a curar su golpe- **

**PD: Ninguna taiwanesa y ningún té inglés fueron lastimados durante el rodaje (?) **

**FIC! /o/ **

**Capítulo 6: En búsqueda de alguna pista**

_"Por cuestiones de trabajo no me he podido acercar a un mínimo de información. Pero sigo planeando como salir de esta para poder acercarme o investigar algo que sin que me vea sospechosa. _  
_Al único que me he podido acercar, y eso poco, es a Corea. _  
_No he podido hablar mucho con él. Ha estado muy distante y creo que entró en una espacie de depresión. Espero informarme mejor para saber que le ocurre. _  
_Hungría me ha dicho que algo está similar con Rusia. Dice que lo ha estado viendo muy distraído, tanto que ni se ha molestado en huir de su hermana. (Me dice que ella también se empezó a preocupar… Bueno, ambas) _

_Espero poderlo ver, ya sea la próxima semana o si no en la otra. Espero esté llevando bien el final de su primer trimestre. Más le valga que el pequeño este creciendo bien y usted se esté cuidando como se debe. Me gustaría que cuando vaya ya se noté más la presencia de mi sobrino. _  
_Bueno, me tengo que ir. Este papeleo no se revisará ni se firmará por si solo _

_-Taiwán 3 – " _

Dobló la carta y la guardó en el sobre, fue con su secretaría pidiéndole que la llevara a la dirección escrita.  
La noche calló sobre las tierras de Taiwán. A paso lento y sin apresuro se dirigió a su casa dispuesta a descansar. Ya llevaba varias semanas de trabajo intenso y no podía zafarse mucho para poder ayudar a su maestro. Por suerte una de las siguientes semanas al fin sería libre y podía seguir con su cometido.  
Llego a su casa, se bañó, se cambió a sus ropas más cómodas, cenó y se fue a ver la tele un rato. En eso oye que tocan la puerta. Dudosa por quién podría ser y por la hora se levantó y fue a atender la puerta. Al abrirla no pudo evitar congelarse ante la presencia.

-Tu… -

-Lo siento. Pero quieren hablar contigo –Y sin decir más la taiwanesa fue noqueada y llevada lejos de su casa

…

-Todo va en perfecto orden hasta ahora. No tiene de que preocuparse –

-Ya te dije que si voy a convivir de a mínimo un año contigo, me hables de "tú" me siento viejo que me hable de usted –

-Lo siento. Pero me es difícil ya que usted es alguien de índole importante –

Suspiró derrotado ante la terquedad de la mujer –… ¿Tengo algo que hacer en específico? –

-Para nada. Solo que sus rutinas matutinas de ejercicios tienen que cambiar o disminuir. No puede hacer cosas ya tan pesadas –Guarda las cosas que usó antes de ir por un papel y llenarlo –También le vamos a cambiar la dieta. Al estar comiendo mucho puede engordar y eso también puede afectarlo –

-Hay algo que pueda hacer sin que me haga daño –Dijo con pesadez ante tantas restricciones.  
Hoy, China, había cumplido las catorce semanas de gestación. Por supuesto que a partir de ahora tenía que cuidarse aún más porque, según las enfermeras, si hacía algo brusco podía pasarle algo malo a él o al niño, por ende tenía las diez mil y una cosas prohibidas (-Nada exagerado el chico-), cosa que lo tenía de los nervios –"Solo falta que hasta respirar sea dañino…"- Era lo que luego pensaba ante la lista de restricciones que le daban

-Mi compañera le puede decir que ejercicios puede hacer sin que le resulte pesado y usted mantenga su ritmo de vida –Le sonríe mientras le extiende una hoja con su nueva dieta –Mi otra compañera le ayudará con la comida de ahora en adelante para que usted haga esfuerzos mínimos… -La mujer seguía hablando

Él por el momento ya no la estaba oyendo en lo absoluto. Su vista, aunque estaba fija en la hoja, realmente no estaba viendo nada. Sin poder evitarlo, a veces su mente se iba pensando en cómo serían las cosas cuando el bebé naciera, cómo sería si hubiera sabido todo desde antes, si supiera ahora de quien es, qué estarán haciendo los presuntos padres ahora…

-"¿Me estarán buscando?"- Su propia pregunta lo sorprendió. ¿Se estaba preocupando por lo que esos dos estuviesen haciendo? Se supone que no los quería ni ver, que mandó a que no se acercaran ni a la falda de la montaña (en caso de que encontraran su paradero). Entonces ¿Por qué se preocupaba? Sacudió un poco su cabeza para disipar esos pensamientos. Cuando la mujer terminó de hablar y lo dejó salir de la habitación que acondicionaron como "clínica", fue a su habitación para dejar su hoja y de ahí se fue al jardín trasero donde estaba su panda comiendo un bambú.

Lo observó por un rato, divirtiéndose de lo linda que era su mascota –Me alegró mucho que te dejaran venir conmigo –El panda voltea a su dueño cuando oyó esa voz suave y cálida. Aún con su caña de bambú en su hocico caminó hacía el chino que se encontraba sentado en una banca de madera. Subió a la banca y colocó su cabeza en el regazo de su dueño y siguió comiendo China acarició el pelaje del pequeño panda que yacía en su regazo, sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa surcó sus labios, sonrisa que creció y poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una risa enternecida al ver que, cuando el pequeño acabó de comer, este se acurrucó en sus piernas para dormir

-¿Cómo vez a panda? Espero que cuando salgas no se cele de que ya no será en único al que cargue y mime… -Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya tenía su otra mano acariciando su vientre.  
Este aún no estaba lo suficientemente abultado como para ser muy notorio, pero tampoco lo suficientemente plano como lo tenía. Si se quitaba la camisa que llevaba, la cual era muy holgada, se podía ya presenciar una pequeña protuberancia. Esa era la que ahora acariciaba con cariño. No podía creer lo mucho que esto lo iba cambiando. Tal vez era que la tranquilidad que lo ha estado rodeando le ha sido de mucha ayuda, pero ahora solo tenía la mente en su pequeño.  
Ya los problemas en cuanto a qué era su niño o a cómo iba a volver después de desaparecer de la nada era un asunto del que se encargará a su debido tiempo. Por el momento solo quería disfrutar de la tranquilidad que presenciaba en este momento.

-Solo quiero que esto pase rápido - Siguió acariciando con su otra mano el lomo de su mascota

…

-"Ya se cumplen casi dos meses desde que desapareció"- Revisa una lista que tiene en una libreta –"Ya busque en todas sus ciudades importantes, en los pueblos más cercanos a Beijing, inclusive ya lo busqué en las comunidades circundantes a la capital…" –Se toma la cabeza con las manos con desesperación, recargando sus codos en la mesa haciendo un golpe sordo al hacerlo –"Siento que me están faltando lugares, pero… ¿Cuáles? – Corea seguía desesperado por encontrar el paradero del mayor sin encontrar ni un solo rastro por el momento. Se encontraba en la oficina de su jefe "revisando" unos papeles (porque de revisar no hacía nada), buscaba distraerse con el trabajo y que su mente esté fuera de preocuparse por el mayor, pero al parecer eso no funcionaba ya que la mayoría de su trabajo era firmar papales de tratados con China… Nada de ayuda.  
Lo bueno es que ahora tenía el respaldo de su amigo americano para ayudarlo. Al parecer este le había dicho que podía intentar ubicarlo a base de un rastreo, aunque sigue dudando de si va a o no a funcionar…

-FlashBack—

_-No quería preguntar ¿Pero cómo lo vas a rastrear? – _

_-Easy dude! No necesito un GPS o un radar interno para rastrearlo –Enfoca su vista a un enorme computador mientras tecleaba con rapidez quien sabe qué cosa –Por ejemplo. Implante un chip rastreador en England y Canada para poderlos tener cuidados…- _

_-YOU WHAT!- El nombrado escupió su té se levantó de su asiento siento detenido por Francia_

_ Le hace una seña junto con un "Shh" para que callara –Así que su rastreo interno es rápido e inmediato. Pero en caso de Asia Oriental me ha hecho difícil hacer eso por el hecho de que casi no tengo una convivencia cercana y a toda hora con ustedes… - Ante lo oído, Corea bajo la mirada a su cuerpo con miedo y preocupación, temiendo por la privacidad misma y la de Japón… Sí, sabía que ellos dos eran los más cercanos al norteamericano y de seguro ya tenían ese chip sin haberse dado cuenta -Así que no podré rastrear a China con esa facilidad y rapidez… -Seguía tecleando hasta que en la enorme pantalla salió el mapa de la RPC con varios puntos azules –Pero la tecnología infrarroja de la NASA me será muy útil ahora. Así es como rastreamos organismos en Marte ¡No es asombroso dude! – _

-Fin del Flashback-

Sabía que la tecnología de su amigo era de la mejor. Pero aun así dudaba que haya algo de eficacia, ya que si el gobierno estaba involucrado, esté haría lo posible para que su nación no fuera ubicada. Se dejó caer hasta que descansó su cabeza sobre el mueble.

Suspiró pesado, ya no sabía que más hacer. Se estaba dando por vencido, el chino había desaparecido de la fas dela tierra, lo sabía. Nadie podía irse solo así sin dejar rastro alguno. Si se hubiera mudado a otro lado sería notorio pero en su casa aún estaban todas sus cosas, nada ha sido movido, nadie ha habitado ahí y era notorio por lo tétrica que ahora se veía la casa por fuera y lo sucia e inhóspita que estaba por dentro.  
De un segundo a otro, sus pensamientos fueron cortados al oír el teléfono de la oficina sonar. Levanto la bocina esperando que sea algo de poca importancia ya que no tenía nada de ganas de hacer algo.

-Se encuentra hablando a la presidencia de la República de Corea, ¿Con quién desea hablar?-

-Disculpe cualquier molestia ocasionada… -El oír esa voz lo hizo sobresaltarse un poco y más por el tono en que hablaba –Me permitiría hablar con la representación del país, es de suma importancia…-

-S-Soy yo… - Eso último lo hizo tensarse. Esa voz agitada, preocupada, aunque se oyera seria, como siempre, se notaba que algo andaba mal ya que hablaba un tanto golpeado

-Eso es bueno. Tengo que hablarle de algo importante. Ne… Necesito su ayuda… -Eso se tornaba más raro, ÉL pidiéndole AYUDA. A causa de sus diferencias nunca creyó que eso fuera a ser posible… Hasta ahora –Taiwán lleva desaparecida una semana completa, su jefe no sabe que ocurrió con ella. Necesito su ayuda, por favor. Corea-san … -

A los segundos de oír eso se oyó el eco de un objeto caer en toda la habitación

…

Después de una semana de estar lejos de su hogar al fin volvía. Esas juntas con Estados Unidos lo estaban cansando. Lo único que quería era estar en su casa, frente a la chimenea, con un poco de vodka disfrutando de la tranquilidad de su casa.  
Viniendo de él, que siempre quería que todo mundo estuviera con él, era raro que quisiera soledad. Pero hoy en día era lo único que quería. Seguía preocupado, triste de no saber qué le pasó a su país vecino. Ni un rastro, ni una pista… Nada.

Bajó del avión y se dirigió al auto de su jefe para ser llevado a la presidencia. Solo faltaba entregar un informe y con eso estaba libre de volver a su casa. Cuando llego al recinto su hermana Bielorrusia se encontraba afuera esperándolo.

-Privet Bela –Le saludo con cansancio y sin ánimos, a pesar de que traía esa sonrisa típica en él, se notaba que su ánimo estaba cada vez peor. Para estas alturas su hermana no buscaba hostigarlo como siempre, estaba preocupada por su estado.

Ya no huía de ella, si lo abrazaba se dejaba hacer sin tratar de forcejear su libertad mientras tenía la mirada perdida a un punto, si le entregaba un papel de matrimonio este solamente lo veía y lo tiraba por ahí. Ya no hacía nada…

-Privitanie brat. Es bueno que ya hayas llegado de tu viaje ¿Ese asqueroso capitalista le hizo algo? –Empezó a caminar a la par del mayor buscando distraerlo con una plática amena. Hablaba de cualquier cosa mientras se dirigía a la oficina. Cayó cuando fueron recibidos por el jefe ruso. Ambos lo saludaron con cordialidad

– ¿Todo en orden? –Pregunto el señor a lo que recibió una afirmación por parte de su nación y folder lleno de hojas – Ya puedes retírate –Le dijo apenas y tomó los papeles en mano.

Durante el recorrido a la casa de Rusia, su hermana buscaba entablar una conversación con él, lo cual le resultaba casi imposible

-Por cierto Bela. ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? – Por un segundo la mujer vio con duda a su hermano hasta que recordó a que se refería

–Claro. Creí que iba a ser difícil pero fue más fácil que patear a Lituania –Sonríe con prepotencia esperando la felicitación de su hermano por su buena labor

-Eso me parece bien –Por primera vez en semanas la chica volvió a ver esa verdadera sonrisa juguetona de su hermano, cosa que hizo que se enorgullecerá más por su perfecta labor. Sintieron como el auto se detuvo y ambos bajaron y entraron a la residencia de la representación de Rusia.

…

Estaba oscuro. Completamente oscuro. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí. Si eran horas, días, semanas.  
Despertó sintiendo un fuerte y punzante dolor de cabeza. Sentía frío, había sido dejada en el piso de un lugar totalmente oscuro. No sabía dónde estaba pero, aunque el lugar fuera templado, sabía que estaba en un lugar muy frío ya que, con la escasa y tenue luz que se colaba de una ventanilla que estaba entablada, podía ver que había unas tuberías sobre ella con mucha escarcha.

Busco incorporarse pero no podía levantarse, el cuerpo completo le dolía y que decir de su cabeza. Estuvo varias horas acostada en el frío suelo tratando de que ese dolor se disipara, buscar dormir otro poco para lograrlo… Tortuosas horas que tuvo que aguantar dolores innecesarios y sin poder conciliar el sueño. De repente oyó pasos en el techo, o lo que consideraba el techo, y voces.  
Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada y buscar o tratar de identificar dichas voces.

-¿Eh? Pero si es nuestra visita. No la hubieras dejado ahí… -Oyó con claridad

-"¡Esa voz!" – Volteo con rapidez a la puerta del lugar mientras su mirada tenía cierto odio. Oyó como esos pasos ibas sonando más cercanos, más marcados y más pesados. La puerta se abrió de golpe obligando a la chica cerrar y tapar sus ojos por lo brusco que la luz entró en ellos.

-Disculpa la forma en la que fuiste tratada. Déjame compensarte a cambio de algo… - Con cuidado y lentitud abrió y descubrió sus ojos viendo a la puerta donde había una enorme y robusta figura en esta –Debes disculpar a mi hermana. Sigue demasiado en pie mis órdenes –Oyó una risita entre burlona e infantil

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿¡Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí!? –Pregunto con enfado y miedo, provocando que su voz temblara

-Pedí que te dejara en mi casa, pero no aquí. Lamento no haberte sacado antes pero estaba de viaje –Se fue acercando a la taiwanesa con seguridad –Te compensaré este mal trato a cambio de información. Da? – Se puso de cuclillas para quedar a la altura de la chica -¿Qué sabes del paradero de tu hermano? –

…

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy~ -Llega con un parche en posición de cruz en su frente- Espero no haya salido tan feo como pienso que quedó **

**Espero sus reviews y cualquier sugerencia o idea loca me la dicen c: -Sigue con el cerebro seco- Tal vez y así me pueda dar una idea de cómo continuar a lo que ya tengo en mente –Ve fijamente a su mija… Ella sabe quién es (?)- **

**(-Como dato lo que tiene en mente no ocurrirá hasta dentro de tres capítulos aproximadamente (?)- ) **

**De nuevo, gracias por leer. Se les agradece! –Vuelve a hacer una reverencia estrepitosa y esta vez se rompe la nariz (?)- Prometo apurarme para el otro capítulo!**

Gracias por leer n.n/


	7. Pista Primera

**Y otra vez me tuve que tardar... Lo siento! Esta vez no fue mi culpa! Fue de la fu***** página! Dx  
Pero bueno, he vuelto y más recargada que nunca (?) n.n**

Voy a agradecerles a todos sus reviews. La verdad me agrado mucho eso que mi historia realmente les este agradando y le este intrigando, tanto como para seguirla a pesar de que yo siento que cada capítulo me sale más feo que el anterior -Hace una reverencia -En serio se los agradezco n.n

**Y sin más... El fic! /o/**

**Capítulo 7: Pista primera**

La atmósfera se volvía cada vez más fría, y no por el clima típico del país, sino por la tensión que rodeaba a las tres personas dentro de ese sótano. Taiwán no dejaba de ver la mirada de Rusia, Rusia no dejaba de fijar su vista en la de Taiwán. Ambos estaban en una especie de guerra esperando a ver quién sería el perdedor.  
Pasaron minutos que parecieron horas y esa guerra no acababa

-Volveré a repetir ¿Qué demonios sabes del paradero de ese chino? ¡Habla ya! –Se empezó a acercar a la asiática con apresuro y amenaza

-Bela, por favor –Levanta su siempre fiel tubería para cortar el paso de la rubia –Prometí que le daría un buen alojamiento si me daba información. No hay que apresurarnos a la violencia, ¿Da? –Le sonrío a la chica antes de volver su mirada en la castaña –Quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas –

-No tengo nada que decir – Dijo seco y tajante. Nadie le sacaría lo que prometió callar. Había jurado al superior y a su hermano no decir nada, prometió ayudarlo en mantenerse escondido. No solo porque sería amenazada diría algo –Sé exactamente lo mismo que tú. Nada – Volvió a fijar su mirada lila en esas orbes que lo retaban. Claro, lo que pintaban estas era un claro reto

–Algo sabes… -Se puso de pie aun sin quitar la vista de Taiwán –Per no lo quieres decir –Sonrió de forma juguetona- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Hay algún problema fuerte para que tengan que ocultar a su país?- Se dio la media vuelta y caminó unos pasos - Tan fuerte que la milicia tuvo que ayudar… Sé que algo sabes. Que yo sepa… -Vira su vista sobre su hombro viendo de nuevo a la chica –No hay nadie en china que cargue tan familiarmente un panda y que sea acompañado por una chica vistiendo rosa con flores en la cabeza mientras el ejército los cubre celosamente. ¿O sí? –

Esa aclaración hizo sorprender a Taiwán –"¿Cómo sabe qué… "? –Se preguntó. Cómo era posible que él supiera de algo así si se supone que todo había sido rápido. No había dado tiempo de que alguien lo supiera… A menos que… -"Los noticiarios…" –

-Creo que ya cayó en cuanta en algo – La rubia se acerca amenazadoramente a la asiática y así como su hermano lo hizo anteriormente, se agachó para poderla mirar fijamente –Tu tuviste algo que ver en eso, ¿Verdad? –Lo dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta.

La asiática apretó su mandíbula. No podía creer que con solo unas palabras la tuvieran entre la espada y la pared. Sabía que si no le decía nada ellos sabrían que mentían, pero si les decía la verdad descubriría lo que su maestro quiere ocultar y, como su cultura lo indica, eso sería traición y un marcado deshonor. No se podía permitir eso.

-…Una crisis muy fuerte se avecina –Después de unos segundos empezó a hablar - Nuestro superior se llevó a nuestro maestro a la base militar para tenerlo vigilado. Es probable que la crisis llegue a ser tan fuerte que llegue a enfermar hasta a un punto de mortandad. He ido a su tierra pero solo para encontrarme con su superior… No sé nada más… -Durante todo el discurso vio directo a los ojos azules de la menor de las hijas de Kiev. Sin desviar la mirada y sin titubear ni un solo segundo.

-Pero ya he ido a fisgonear la base militar y no veo nada –Resonó a los segundos la voz masculina del recinto, con ese tono infantil y dudoso –Ni una sola pista de China –Se volvió a dar media vuelta otra vez caminando hacia la "rehén".

-Ya te dije que es todo lo que sé –Ahora su vista se fijó a la lila que la veía con creciente amenaza.

-Si mal no entendí, tú ibas con él cuando fue trasladado –La bielorrusa no se iba a quedar atrás. Su voz también se oía amenazante. Dándole a entender a Taiwán que si no decía la verdad la cosa iba a empeorar.

-Fui porque creí que estaban exagerando, fui para hablar con el general de que la cosa no podía ser tan fuerte. Resultó que sí y de ahí me regresé a mi tierra… –Algo que había aprendido bien desde su infancia fue decir verdades a medias, solo esperaba que no descubrieran eso – Sin saber nada más –Volvió a recalcar a los eslavos.

El silencio se expandió por varios minutos que parecieron horas para la chica. Las miradas azul y lila no dejaban de estar sobre su persona ni un solo segundo, analizando y buscando la mentira en sus palabras. Rusia estaba certero de que la chica aún ocultaba algo. Sabía toda esa tradición de honor y palabra que llevaban todos los hermanos del chino tatuada en sus frentes. Sabía que la chica estaba amenazada de ocultar ese algo. Su mirada retadora y fiel la había visto varias veces en los soldados rehenes de la guerra, a los que les intentaba sacar información de manera despiadada y aun así callaban… Una mirada idéntica…

-Algo me dice que no estás siendo del todo sincera –Se acercó a ella, ahora sí, amenazante, agarrando su tubería con fuerza –Debes entender la situación en la que te encuentras… -Estiró el metal dejándolo a escasos centímetros de la frente de Taiwán –Si no me dices todo lo que sabes no podré cumplir mi promesa de tratarte como invitada –Surcó esa sonrisa infantil que para estos instantes ya era tétrica

-¿Y tú por qué tan interesado estás de saber que le pasa o dónde está mi hermano? –Contraatacó. No iba a dejar esto tan fácil y no se iba a dejar intimidar fácil. Por más muerta de miedo que para estos instantes ya estaba. Por el bien de su hermano tenía que mantener la compostura y no inclinarse a pedir piedad como su raciocinio le dictaba –Es raro que una nación como tú se preocupe por sus vecinos sin buscar nada a cambio – Todo lo dijo de la forma más despectiva que encontró sin que la voz le temblara por haberse tomado tal atrevimiento. Lo sabía, esas palabras ya la habían condenado.

-¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle a sí mi hermano! – Tomó el largo y castaño cabello de la asiática entre sus dedos halándolo con fuerza y enfado, acercando su cabeza a la de la rubia, obligándola a verla a los ojos -¡Tú no sabes nada y no tienes por qué saberlo! ¡No te entrometas en algo que no te incumbe y solo danos los que te pedimos! – Resonó su voz con autoridad.

-Entonces estamos en las mismas. No te entrometas en lo que no sabes y no tienes el derecho de enterarte… -  
Sin más sintió como caía de nueva cuenta al suelo por un enorme y sonoro golpe que la bielorrusa le proporcionó a la taiwanesa. Para este punto, la asiática ya no pudo más. Unas cuantas y pequeñas lágrimas habían salido de sus orbes, no tanto por el dolor del golpe. Si no porque sabía que le va a ir peor. Ese solo fue un golpe por parte de una nación débil. Si esto seguía así el golpe iba a ser mayor, más doloroso y más agonizante. Pues el siguiente golpe lo daría el hombre que se encuentra con ellas.

-Ya tranquila Bela… -Posó el grifo de su tubería en el hombro de la menor para alejarla del cuerpo inerte –No es necesario llegar a esto. Por desgracia… -Fijó su vista en la castaña –No podré darte el alojamiento que prometí, aunque lo que puedo hacer es traerte algo para que te sientas un poco más cómoda estando aquí –Se dio media vuelta caminando a la puerta del sótano seguido por su hermana, la cual vio que iba de salida y lo siguió sin necesidad de ser ordenado –Te ganaste un poco de comodidad... –La ve con una sonrisa mientras sostenía la puerta- Por la enorme pista que me has dado – Sin más, la puerta fue cerrada haciendo estruendo

…

Corea había llegado lo más rápido que sus piernas (y el avión) le permitieron a la casa de Japón. El saber que Taiwán había desaparecido lo hizo entrar en pánico y eso no le gustaba en nada. Primero su aniki y ahora su hermana. Algo aquí ya no le estaba dando buena espina.  
Tocó la puerta de la entrada con algo de fuerza esperando a que el japonés le abriera.

-¡Es verdad que Taiwán está desaparecida! –Grito apenas y la puerta se abrió

-Hai. Hace unos días su jefe me habló con preocupación preguntando si ella no se encontraba conmigo. Al negarle se preocupó y me dijo lo que le dije Corea-san –

-¿Y por qué me hablaste a mí? –

-Al no saber tampoco que pasó con China-san, llamé al que es más cercano de ellos después de mí, esperando que sepa algo o tenga alguna idea de algo – Fija su mirada esperando alguna respuesta que le dé una idea del paradero de la chica

-Lo siento. No sé nada… -Bajó la mirada totalmente decepcionado de sí mismo. Esperaba serle de ayuda al japonés, pero al parecer no será así –He estado muy preocupado buscando a aniki que no he tenido mucho contacto con los demás… -

Japón suspiró con pesadez. Al parecer fue una pérdida de tiempo llamar al coreano y más el haber pensado que sería de ayuda.  
Iba a decirle que se retirara cuando…

-¿Y nadie sabe cómo o dónde fue secuestrada? Digo, es una nación. En nuestras tierras siempre nos tienen vigilados. Qué nadie sepa nada y que se haya desvanecido de la nada es un tanto sospechoso ¿No crees? –

Al parecer el menor si le fue de ayuda después de todo –Aguarde un momento por favor –Cerró la puerta dejando al chico afuera.  
A los minutos sale de nuevo el mayor usando su traje militar –Vamos a la casa de Taiwán-san –

…

-Busque algún indicio de violencia en la casa –

-No se ve que alguna de las entradas haya sido forzada –

A las horas, ambos asiáticos se encontraban investigando la casa su hermana. Buscaban alguna pista que les dijera su paradero o de a mínimo como fue que se la llevaron.  
Estuvieron investigando toda la casa, viendo que no había nada fuera de su orden. Algo aquí no cuadraba, parecía como si ella se hubiera ido de su casa sin más.

Algo estaba faltando, una pista que les dijera lo que ocurría. Salieron de la casa un tanto derrocados por no haber encontrado nada, ni un solo rastro. Estuvieron todo el día buscando algo pero nada había que les dijera algo de la taiwanesa. Suspiraron con derrota y se miraron con decepción. Cada uno estuvo a punto de irse por su lado, de todos modos ya estaba anocheciendo y era mejor volver a casa, cuando una vocecita llamó su atención

-¿Ustedes son amigos de Mei-san*? - Ambas naciones voltearon, más bien, bajaron su mirada encontrándose con una pequeña y hermosa niña, la cual los miraba con duda y curiosidad. Sostenía una canastita con varias flores y llevaba un uniforme escolar de escuela primaria.

-¿Tú quién eres pequeña? ¿Conoces a Ta… Mei? – Preguntó Corea mientras se agachaba a la altura de la niña.

Asintió con una sonrisa –¡Soy su vecina! Yo vivo allá –Señala una casa que se encontraba en diagonal a la de Taiwán pasando la calle –Siempre que salgo de la escuela vengo a dejarle flores ya que le gustan mucho. Pero estos días no ha estado en casa… -Dice con voz más triste cada vez que decía una palabra

-No tienes de qué preocuparte. Venimos a buscarla –Japón se acercó a la pequeña regalándole una suave sonrisa para tranquilizarla

-¿Sabes de casualidad a donde habrá ido? –Preguntó de nueva cuenta el coreano regalándole otra sonrisa.

La niña lo pensó por unos segundos, negando primero y luego asintiendo, para después poner una mirada y mueca de duda –Es que no lo sé muy bien… -Puso un dedo en sus labios mientras hacía memoria- Yo pasé por aquí un poco tarde porque mi mamá me llevó a comprar la cena. Cuando iba a acercarme a la puerta vi a una señorita muy bonita enfrente de su casa. Tocó la puerta y cuando Mei-san salió se desmayó. De seguro la llevó al hospital después de eso porque se fue corriendo por allá –Señalo la dirección.

Ambos hombres se miraron entre sí con sorpresa y miedo. Les han confirmado que fue secuestrada, el problema es que aún no saben quién fue la "señorita" que lo hizo. Japón se agacho quedando a la altura de la niña.

-¿De casualidad viste como era esa señorita? –Le habló con voz suave y curiosa. La niña asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Era muy bonita y delgada, no era de aquí porque era muy alta. Tenía un cabello largo y se veía brilloso y bonito. Era rubio y podía jurar que la señorita tenía los ojos azules. Mis papás dicen que la gente que tiene el cabello rubio tiene los ojos azules –

Eso no les daba una pista en concreto. Por lo menos sabían que podía ser europea por la descripción, pero aún les faltaba algo más -¿No viste como iba vestida? O ¿Cómo era su cara? –Volvió a preguntar el japonés.

La niña volvió a asentir- Llevaba un vestido azul con blanco. Se parecía a esos trajes que luego Mei-san y yo nos ponemos cuando mi mamá me deja a su cuidado y nos ponemos a jugar –Hizo el ademán de que era un vestido esponjado –Casi no la alcancé a ver porque iba en la otra calle, pero parecía que su cara era la de una muñequita–Hizo el ademan de una cara fina - ¡Ah! Y tenía un lindo moño blanco en su cabello –Señalo la parte superior de su cabeza.

Ante la descripción, los asiáticos no supieron dar con el culpable. Sentían que aún faltaban datos o pistas… Hasta que oyeron el "moño blanco en su cabello". Ambos se miraron con escepticismo.  
Habían dado con el culpable

-¿Alguien además de nosotros ha venido a casa de Mei? –Corea le volvió a preguntar. Se le hacía raro que con tanta información nadie hubiera hecho nada.

-Sí. Y muchos policías estuvieron pasando por las casas. Les intenté decir algo pero no me hacían caso –Hizo un puchero triste al sentirse ignorada por ser una niña.

-Has sido de gran ayuda –Japón paso una mano por la cabeza de la menor. Ambos sonrieron haciendo que ella también lo hiciera –Vamos a dejarte a tu casa. Es muy tarde para que estés aquí sola –

Ambos países fueron a gran velocidad a dónde estaba su hermana. No había necesidad de buscar más, sabían quién se había llevado a Taiwán y sabían a dónde fue llevada. Con velocidad y decisión se dirigieron a la casa de Rusia para sacar a su hermana de ahí.

…

-Hermano ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? –

-Volveré apenas y saque información, Bela – Dice algo fuerte mientras metía unas cuantas cosas a un helicóptero

-Creo que estás yendo demasiado lejos por alguien a quien no le importó dejarte – Se cruza de brazos molesta

-Bela. Quiero que te plantees esto ¿Da? –Se acerca a su hermana y la toma de las mejillas – ¿Qué harías si yo me desapareciera de la nada?-

-Te buscaría hasta debajo de cada piedra-

-¿Y si te enteras de que fui secuestrado?-

-Mató a los responsables-

-Yo me siento igual –Le sonríe antes de soltarla –Además, aún tengo algo que arreglar con él y no podré estar tranquilo hasta solucionarlo –Se da media vuelta y se sube al helicóptero –Te encargo mucho a nuestra visita. Recuerda que le prometí que estaría cómoda. Busca sacarle más información –

-¡Haré las cosas como me las pides! – Vio cómo su hermano tomaba vuelo, esperando a que las cosas le salieran como él quisiera. Ella odiaba que alguien que no fuera ella misma se acercara a su hermano, o tan siquiera busque algo con él. Ella solo lo quería para él.  
Pero desde que vio a su hermano sumergido en esa tristeza después de enterarse de que China estaba "desaparecido" le hizo entender que ella no podía llenar ese vacío de su hermano, no quería aceptarlo y no lo hará públicamente. Sabía que su hermano ya no le pertenecía (aunque nunca le perteneció pero eso era algo que ella no aceptaría), lo único que le quedaba era esperar a verlo feliz. Que lo que ella no puede darle, lo encuentre con quien busca día y noche –"Suerte, brat…-

…

Ya había pasado el tiempo prometido. Le había dicho por medio de una carta que estaría a más tardar esta semana ahí con él. De saber que no podía, ella le hubiera avisado

-"Por qué no ha venido, aru…" –Su preocupación ya era creciente. Llegó a las faldas de la montaña donde la mayoría del ejército que lo cuidaba se encontraba. Los saludó y buscó al comandante – ¿No le ha llegado ninguna carta de Taiwán?-

Negó –La única que nos llegó fue la que le entregamos hace unas semanas –

Suspiró con pesadez frotándose la sien con algo de desesperación -¿Alguna noticia de ella, aru? –

-No se preocupe. Ha de estar con mucha carga de trabajo. Recuerde que ella por mucho que lo esté ayudando, aún tiene deberes que cumplir –Coloca una mano en su hombro para darle apoyo –Debió de enfocarse tanto que se le pasó el tiempo –Lo guió a su carpa. Lo sentó y le dio un poco de agua.

China agradeció el agua y el descanso. Había caminado para hacer un poco de ejercicio vespertino y buscar un poco de tranquilidad. Aunque poco a poco su mente se fue cuestionando sobre su hermana y eso lo había concentrado tanto que cuando menos se dio cuenta había llegado a la base principal. Volvió a suspirar, tal vez si se había preocupado de más y la chica no tardaría en venir

-Podría avisarme sobre cualquier cosa que llegue a saber. Solo para quitarme mi preocupación –

-No se preocupe. Le informaré cualquier cosa que suceda –Hizo una reverencia antes de encaminarse fuera de la carpa -¿A dónde va? –

-Ya es muy tarde para que usted regrese al templo aunque sea con escolta. Puede pasar algo y a la mitad de la montaña y sin luz se nos dificultaría su tratamiento. Déjeme cederle mi estancia esta noche –Vuelve a hacer una reverencia –Cualquier cosa que necesite háganoslo saber –

-Gracias de nuevo. Y disculpe las molestias…. –Sabía que su ejército era de los más disciplinados y de los más ordenados. Tanto que tenía que darles la orden de descanso a los soldados para poder entablar alguna conversación con alguno. En cambio, el general y el comandante eran más "abiertos" con él por ser superiores y eso le causaba algo de pena al chino porque desde que recibieron la orden de darle más libertad estos dos (cuando el general llegaba a ir) siempre lo "consentían", por así decirlo, y eso hacía que se sintiera un tanto incómodo.

Se levantó de su lugar y se fue al catre donde dormía el alto mando. Estaba muy acostumbrado a dormir en lugares así por sus años y tiempo de guerras, sabía que era lo más conveniente para un campamento de monte y desmonte a velocidad. Lo malo es que para su condición era el lugar más incómodo en el que ha dormido en toda su vida… Y eso que llegó varias veces a dormir en el suelo.

-"Solo será una noche…"- Pensó con cierto pesar mientras buscaba conciliar el sueño –"Espero Taiwán venga pronto…" –

...

**Bien hasta aquí dejo c:  
Espero no volver a tener problemas con esta mugre página y poder subir el otro a la brevedad~  
De nuevo muchísimas gracias por leer, dejar review y por darle una oportunidad a mi historia.**

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi! n.n/


End file.
